Date Take 2
by zara1717
Summary: Yes, i FINALLY updated! i'm sorry about the wait! Who is the mystery boy? Are Lux and Craig more than just friends?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This I my first fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. Please make sure to review it too! Criticism is welcome, but don't be too harsh!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux walked down the hall to her new locker. She hated being the new girl in school, but ever since her parents had decided to move their practice to Toronto, Lux had no choice but to follow along. Being that she was an only child, her parents didn't think she would suffer if she switched schools before she started her senior year. (Yes, I know that the real cast aren't seniors yet, but I had to make them older.).  
Lux inwardly groaned as she glanced down at her schedule, she had AP computer programming first and she knew it wouldn't be a good fit with her. As she contemplated whether or not she should drop the class while she began to turn the dial on her combination lock, she wondered whether she should before the class even began. As she pulled on the lock ready to situate her books, she annoyingly realized that the lock wouldn't budge. She tugged on it harder, hoping it was just caught, but it wouldn't. Lux tried the lock again, but again it wouldn't budge.  
"Oh come one," she said out loud.  
"Come on what?" she heard a voice behind her. Lux turned around to be greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes.  
"Oh, uh, nothing," Lux said, trying to decide whether or not she would look too pathetic not being able to open her locker on the first day of school.  
"Having troubles?" the boys asked looking pointedly at the lock.  
"Yeah, actually, I can't seem to open this." She said shrugging her shoulders looking perplexed.  
"yeah, don't worry, I had that locker two years ago, and it always was a bitch to open. The trick is to pull the lock out at an angle," the boys said as he demonstrated. The locked opened with a defiant click. Lux looked impressed.  
"Thanks," she said gratefully.  
"No problem, I'm guessing your new?"  
"Yep,"  
"I'm Jimmy Brooks," the boys said.  
"I'm Lux Krish," Lux answered pleased to meet a decent looking guy within the first few minutes of walking into her new high school.  
"Ugh, you have Comp Sci first? Tough class," Jimmy said as he glanced down at Lux's schedule.  
Lux asked, "Have you taken it before?"  
"Nope, I have it with you actually, starts in about two minutes, but I've heard its tough. I mean, the teacher, Mr. Simpson, he's cool and all, but in general its tough."  
"Great, I had enough problems with regular programming." Lux complained. Jimmy grinned,  
"Well I gotta head to my locker now, but I'll catch you later Lux Krish."  
"Yeah, see you." She said. Lux turned to her locker and smiled to herself.maybe this year would be alright. 


	2. The Initial Encounter

Hey guys! I know the story isnt moving very quickly, but I promise it will get better. Anyways, on to the next chapter. Please review!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Everyone, I want you all to welcome a new student, her name is Lux Krish, and she's joining us from California." Mr. Simpson directed Lux to a seat in the second row next to a girl with blond hair. Lux sat down and dropped her bag next to her. The girl sitting next to her surveyed her over her backpack and then finally gave her a small smile. Lux returned it.  
"Hi, I'm Paige," she offered.  
"Hi, I'm Lux."  
"Yeah, I know," the girl responded indicating Mr. Simpson's past speech.  
"Oh yeah," Lux responded realizing.  
"Soo.all the way from Cali eh? What brings you to Degrassi?"  
"Parents moved here because of their job, you know."  
"Oh yeah, what do they do?" Paige asked looking at her curiously.  
"They're doctors. They decided to move their practice to Toronto." Lux explained.  
"Oh, well, welcome to Degrassi, this is Hazel," Paige said indicating a girl sitting next to her. She tapped the girl on her shoulder, interrupting her conversation with a boy next to her, "Hazel, this is Lux."  
"Oh, hi," she girl said. "This is Marco," she added, pointing to the boy she was talking to.  
"Hi," he said. Lux noticed his impeccable hair and clothes. He has to be gay.  
"Hi," she said again. Mr. Simpson gave his cleared his throat obviously, and the rest of the class was spent learning the introduction to AP Computer Science.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So Sean, what are you doing tonight?" Emma asked the boy sitting next to her.  
"Oh, you know, not much." He answered focusing on his food.  
"Do you want do hang out or something?" the girl asked him hopefully.  
"Umm---" Sean was about to say yes but was interrupted by Paige shouting across the cafeteria.  
"Lux! Over here," she said gesturing for a girl Sean had never seen to sit at her table.  
"Who is that?" Sean asked Emma instead of answering her question. Emma glanced interestedly at the new girl.  
"No idea, she's new I'm guessing."  
"Yeah, I'm guessing too," Sean said trying not to roll his eyes as the obviousness. "I'm gonna go find out who she is," Sean said suddenly and stood up abruptly, heading off to Paige's table leaving Emma scowling.  
"Hey Paige, Hazel," Sean said greeting the two girls.  
"Sean, we still up for basketball after school today?" Spinner asked.  
"Yeah, whatever," he answered. "I don't think I've ever seen you before," he said as he sat next to Lux.  
"She's new," Paige said bossily. "Lux, meet Sean, he used to be in our grade, but now he's a junior. It's up to you to decide why," she said meanly. Sean merely rolled his eyes,  
"I see you've met Paige, the queen of bitches at this school," Sean said in greeting. Lux's eyes widened,  
"I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that," she said finally.  
"No need to," Sean said, "Maybe I'll see you around," and with that he got up and walked back to his table, leaving Lux staring after him.  
"Ugh, ok, out of all the guys to fall for, make sure you don't fall for him," Paige's voice interrupted Lux's thoughts.  
"You give him too hard of a time," Spinner interrupted.  
"Oh come on Spin, the kid's an underachiever, I mean, all he does is play basketball and hang out with Emma. I mean, she's so boring, how could anyone hang out with her?" Paige asked harshly.  
"Whose Emma?" Lux asked suddenly.  
"That junior Sean's sitting next to," Paige pointed out.  
"Oh, are they going out?" Lux asked casually.  
"Nope, they broke up about a month ago. Actually he broke up with her, she's still totally into him," Spinner answered while Paige surveyed Lux.  
"Oh my god!" paige said suddenly.  
"What?!" Lux asked.  
"You totally like him!"  
"What! No I don't!"  
"Yes you do!"  
"Paige, I just met the guy, there is no way I could like him," Lux said trying not to get too flustered as she brushed her black hair over her shoulders. Paige just rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, well, there's a huge party tonight at Spin's. You should come." Paige invited. Lux thought about it,  
"I'll see if I can."  
"Sean will be there," Paige said giggling.  
"Shut up," Lux answered as she cracked a smile and threw a fry at Paige.  
  
Sooo are Lux and Sean gonna hook up at the party?? Please review!! 


	3. The Party

Hi everyone! Here's chapter 3, and thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry to all the fans of the Sean/Emma thing, but I really don't like it. But hey.maybe it's not really over! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Bye Ma!" Lux called through the house and she closed the front door.  
  
"Wow, you look so pretty," Paige said behind her in a singsong teasing kind of voice.  
  
"Thanks, so you do. Are you sure I'm dressed right?" she asked her friend unsure of are attire as she looked down at her low-riding jeans and gray sweater. It was cut low so the purple tank top underneath with a lace trim showed through.  
  
"Yeah, you're dressed fine. Sure you're not trying to impress anyone?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes! Besides, who could I be possibly trying to impress?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. A boy by the name of Sean Cameron."  
  
"Paige I just met the guy! And I don't know why you are convinced the like the kid when I showed him the exact same amount of affection I showed everyone else," Lux said.  
  
"I just have a knack for these things. And Spinner agrees with me."  
  
"So are you and Spinner together?" Lux asked. Paige smiled to herself,  
  
"Yeah, he's a great boyfriend. And he sure knows how to throw a party. His parents are out of town, so this party is going to be out of control. Oh, you're parents aren't totaling controlling are they?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"You know, they aren't going to mind if you come home a little buzzed are they?"  
  
"Umm, yes they are. They would flip out!" Lux said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Ohh, that's too bad. So I guess your options are staying sober or spending the night at Spinners," Paige added. "Oh but don't worry, tons of people will stay at Spinner's including me," she added with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Ugh, no thanks Paige, I don't need to spend the night listening to whatever you two do," Lux responded. Paige laughed,  
"Don't get your hopes up. We aren't that serious." Lux paused, and then asked,  
  
"So why do you hate Sean so much?"  
  
"what gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, you weren't that friendly to him in the café." Paige rolled her eyes,  
  
"It's just that Sean is such an underachiever. I can bet you 10 bucks that tonight he's gonna spend the entire night at the party surrounded by a cloud of smoke. I mean, he lives with his brother in this rundown house and at Jimmy's party a while back, he came there totally drunk and being a total prick to his girlfriend. If I were Emma, I wouldn't want to get back together with him."  
  
"Is she the blond one?" Lux asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, and she is like, totally in love with him, even though they aren't together anymore. But whatever, its really not my business anyways. If you want to get with Sean, be my guest. I might even be nice to him for your sake," she added generously.  
  
They finally reached the house, and the crowd was already really big. "Here we are," Paige introduced as she pushed open the door. As if conjured, Spinner popped out from the crowd and landed a kiss on Paige.  
  
"Hey babe, finally joining the party." He said.  
  
"Yes, and I know this party was nothing without me," Paige said semi- seriously. Spinner began to drag Paige into the crowd, leaving Lux looking around the room for people she knew. Finally deciding that she knew no one, she made her way over to a counter where a bowl of chips lay. As she reached for one, she heard,  
  
"hey Lux." Lux turned around and was faced by Craig and Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, hey you two," she said smiling at them.  
  
"Did you come here by yourself?" Craig asked looking around for Paige or Hazel.  
  
"Well I came here with Paige, but as soon as we got here Spinner dragged her off somewhere." Lux answered.  
  
"Ahh yes, probably to the make out room." Jimmy said knowledgably as Craig cracked up next to him.  
  
"There's a make-out room here?" Lux asked surprised.  
  
"Oh Lux, Lux, Lux, there's a room for everything here, didn't they have parties in Cali?" Jimmy asked with an air of explaining something to a child.  
  
"Of course they did," Lux said immediately, "I just didn't expect you Canadians to be so advanced," she added with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Ouch, beer?" Jimmy offered as he held on to a bottle.  
  
"No thanks, I gotta head home tonight and I wouldn't want to face the parentals wrath."  
  
"I see, wise decision. So why don't Craig and I show you all the rooms we have going on up in here," Jimmy said as he threw his arm around Lux's shoulder and guided her through the house and up the stair with Craig trailing. "Now, to the right you will see the make-out room," Jimmy said as Craig nudged the door open. Sure enough, the lights were off and it was quiet. Lux tried to see if Sean was in there, but Craig closed the door relatively quickly. Jimmy continued down the hall with her. "And over here," he added, "is the 'Halo' room." Craig opened that door and once again, there was a group of students crowded around an X Box.  
"Looks like fun," Lux said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, that's usually where Toby and his gang hang out with Kendra, don't know what we are going to do with those cool juniors," Craig said rolling his eyes.  
  
"And over here, is the 'Smoking-Up' room," Jimmy said as he opened the door to that one. The atmosphere was heavy and the room was filled with a strong scent of pot.  
  
"Hey Lux," came a voice from within. Lux looked surprised since she didn't expect to know anyone from within. Her eyes hunted for the source of the voice through the smoke, and they finally landed on Sean. Of course, he has to be a doggie. Lux thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Sean," she answered apprehensively.  
  
"Having a good time?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I take it you are too?" she asked as he inhaled deeply on a joint.  
  
"Oh yeah, a blast. Want to take a hit?" he asked holding out the joint to her. Lux shook her head.  
  
"no, but thanks for the offer," she said as she backed out of the room.  
  
"Oh gross Lux, please don't tell me you were hanging out with those losers?" Lux heard Paige ask from behind her. She had just emerged from the make-out room.  
  
"what? Oh no, don't worry. Jimmy and Craig were just showing me around." Lux added. "so tell me boys, which one of these rooms do you hang out in?"  
  
"We are what we like to call floaters." Craig said sagely.  
  
"So basically, wherever the hot girls are?" Paige asked wittily as Spinner sniggered.  
  
"Basically, got not need to hide it," Jimmy said openly and he took a swig of his beer. "Anyways, I'm feeling a little bit antsy so I'm gonna go find myself a chica to hook up with, unless you're interested Lux?"  
  
"Uh, no thanks Jimmy," Lux answered grinning.  
  
"Good choice," Paige added. "So, anyone interesting in that room?" she asked pointing to the room filled with smoke.  
  
"Guess you won the bet. Looks like he's going to be spending the entire night in there," Lux added.  
  
"What bet?" came a voice from behind. Paige turned around and was face to face with Sean, who closed the door behind him and turned to face Lux. Paige grinned and looked at Lux.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Manny! He's being completely selfish!" Emma complained to her friend from the couch where they were sitting.  
  
"Emma, this is how he's always been." Manny tried to explain.  
  
"No he wasn't! I mean, ok, he has always gotten drunk, but this pot thing has been a new thing, and I hate who he's hanging out with! It's like he doesn't even want to see me anymore. He's so taken aback with jimmy and craig." Emma added bitterly.  
  
"Well they are his friends, it's like J.T. not wanting to hang out with Toby, it never happens."  
  
"It does happen with J.T. wants to hang out with a girl." Manny just sighed.  
  
"Then go talk to him, if you want to see him so badly."  
  
"There is no way I'm going into that pot infested room. I'm not breathing in second hand smoke that is illegal in every way possible." Emma retorted.  
  
"You're drinking and illegal beverage," Manny pointed out as Emma was about to take a sip from a hard lemonade. Emma just glared at her friend. "Anyways, maybe you wont have to go into the room," Manny said as she glanced up the stairs. Emma followed her gaze and saw Sean emerge from the room and proceed to pick up a conversation with Paige and that new girl.  
  
"Why is he talking to Paige? Of all people, and she is such a completely bitch to him. I'm surprised she's actually talking to that new girl."  
  
"Lux?" Manny questioned.  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Well, Paige introduced us when I ran in to her before cheerleading practice." Manny tried to explain, "she's really nice Emma, you should meet her." But Emma was too busy glaring at sean, who was now picking up a conversation with that new girl, Lux.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
* * * *  
  
"What bet?" sean asked again.  
  
"You don't look very affected by all that pot," Lux said quickly trying to avoid answering the question.  
  
"yeah, well, you know, I've built up my tolerance." Sean said, his eyes glittering.  
  
"That stuff is gonna give you cancer," Lux said in a nonchalant type of voice. Sean just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I need a drink. Can I get you one?" he asked Lux.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Ohh, I see, little ms. Life of the party doesn't drink, or do drugs might I add."  
  
"That sounds about right," Lux said airly. Sean surveyed her for a moment, and then started down the stairs. Lux rolled her eyes. "I see where you're coming from now Paige," she said snappily.  
  
"Really?" paige asked unbelievably.  
  
"yeah, why so surprised?" Paige looked at her friend for a moment before answering,  
  
"Well, I thought you two would hit it off or something." Lux gave a short laugh,  
  
"Oh no, I don't have time to deal with druggies/alcoholics. Emma can have him for all I care," Lux said as she headed down the stairs, leaving Paige looking impressed.  
  
Ok, that's all for now, this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Is that going to be it for Lux and Sean.? Please review! 


	4. Conflicts of Interest

Hi again, thanks for the reviews. I've been getting responses where people want Lux and Jimmy to get together. We'll see, maybe I'll change the story line as I go, but you never know. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux took a deep breath to calm herself down as she headed down the steps, not really knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she was extremely bothered by Sean's comment. She knew that people would think of her as the good girl when she really wasn't. hell, she had been to rowdier parties than this one, and she had done her own fair share of crazy stunts. Just because she didn't smoke pot every chance she got didn't make her a bore to hang out with. Lux hated when people judged her that quickly, and obviously Sean was like that. I can't believe I actually thought he was cute. She quickly shrugged that idea out of her head and headed over to where Craig was standing. She gently tapped him on the shoulder, since he seemed to be pretty into a conversation with Elle.  
  
"Craig, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now, so if Paige asks, just tell her for me ok?" Craig looked surprised.  
  
"You're leaving? Already? But you just got here!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I told my parents I'd make it an early night. They are still a little worried about me, you know, since I just got here." Craig nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Sure, ok, well, do you want me to walk you home or something?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'll be ok. Bye," lux said smiling as she made her way out the door. She crossed her arms in front of her, trying to shield the brisk wind from her body as she made her way briskly down the porch. She turning onto the sidewalk when she heard a heaving behind her. Lux startled and then turned around.  
  
"Sean?" she asked recognizing the back on him, which was now keeled over. The boy managed to look up at her from his position, and it was Sean. And he was throwing up. "Are you ok?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm doing great," he answered snidely. Lux's eyes glared at him.  
  
"Wow, I'm amazed, you can even manage to be obnoxious when you're puking your guts out," she snapped at him.  
  
"Lux, I really don't need to hear you motherly advice right now about how pot and alcohol was bound to make me vomit ok, I already got that." He said returning her glare.  
  
"Fine," she answered snappily and turned back around to head home. There is was again, that comparison to being a mother. She was labeled already. She quickly glanced back to see if he was watching her, but he wasn't. Emma was standing next to him, patting his back and handing him a glass of water, she presumed. Lux felt the blood rush to her head, but ignored it. Let Emma take care of him, she thought to herself. She can be his mother for all I care.  
  
* * * *  
  
Manny had a problem. She had done everything in her power throughout her high school years to change her image, and she had accomplished it pretty successfully. Yet this was the last year for her to get the attention of the guy she wanted it from so badly. It was the last year because he would be graduating soon. Craig, the object of her affection, had managed to stay on a completely friendly basis with her for 5 years. After their disastrous first date, she was happy that the could be friends again. But then her crush began to kick in again. After he broke up with Ashley Kerwin, she thought she might even have a chance. He was single, and obviously looking to mingle.  
  
Manny surveyed him from across the room. He was talking to Elle, laughing about something while Marco joined the conversation. Maybe she could join the conversation. Just as she was going to get up, Emma bounced in front of her.  
  
"Good news Manny," she began, "Sean is outside throwing up." Manny looked confused,  
  
"And that's good news how?" she asked. Emma realized her statement,  
  
"oh no, that's not the good news. The good news is that I overheard him and Lux snapping at each other. In fact, it sounded like they hated each other. So now that's she's out of the picture, I don't have any other girls to worry about." Emma said smiling to herself.  
  
"Oh yeah, great Emma, listen, what do you think about me and Craig?"  
  
"You and Craig? Didn't that already end horribly when we were in 8th grade?" Manny rolled her eyes,  
  
"yeah, but that's the point, it was 8th grade. That was four years from now! Don't you think we could have another shot or something?" Manny asked her friend hopefully. Emma looked over at Craig,  
  
"Well that depends, has he shown any interest in you?"  
  
"Well, we talk all the time, and what does that really matter anyways? Has Sean shown any real interest in you?" Manny snapped getting annoyed with her friend's pessimistic ways. Emma looked hurt,  
  
"Of course he has Manny. And sean and I are different. We had an extremely successful relationship until I decided to break it off. And now that I look at it, that was an extremely stupid mistake. But I'm not going to let that happen again." Emma said with a dreamy look on her face. Suddenly it vanished, "OH! I was supposed to go get him some water! You know, cause he's sick and all," Emma said as she dashed up to go to the kitchen.  
  
"emma, he's not sick, he's hung over!" Manny shouted at her friend's retreating back.  
  
* * * *  
  
What's going to happen with Manny and Craig? Are Emma and Sean about to get back together? And do Lux and Sean hate each other as much as they seem to.?  
  
Please review!! 


	5. A Date?

And on to chapter 5. thanks for the reviewing once again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh man, wasn't that the best party ever?!" Paige exclaimed the following Monday in school.  
  
"Yeah, it was sweet," Spinner agreed as he threw one arm over Paige's shoulder.  
  
"You left pretty early Lux, I didn't see you much," Paige said turning towards her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I promised my parents I would make it an early night." Lux said as she looked distractedly at her schedule.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Paige asked noting Lux's troubled look.  
  
"I'm debating whether or not to drop Computer Science. I hate that class."  
  
"NO! Don't drop it!"  
  
"But I really don't understand it!" Lux said.  
  
"Well, I know Craig is a great Computer Science tutor, so if things get really bad, he can just teach you. Can't you Craig?" Paige asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's really not that hard," Craig added. Lux looked at her friend with amazement.  
  
"It's impossible. But I'll give it another few weeks," she added hastily towards Paige. Paige looked satisfied and dropped the subject.  
  
"Hey Craig," came an unfamiliar voice from behind them. Craig turned around along with Lux and Paige.  
  
"Oh, hey Manny, what's up," he asked looked at the junior. Manny fidgeted a little before continuing,  
  
"Well, I know I'm not taking AP computer science or anything, but I'm having a really difficult time with programming. Do you think you could help me?" she asked innocently. Craig nodded his head,  
  
"Sure, how about after school?" he asked. Manny nodded her head and tried to suppress a smile. Then she spotted Emma and quickly caught up with her.  
  
"oooh, looks like Manny and Craig have a date," Jimmy made fun of his friend.  
  
"It is not a date, you heard her yourself, we're just studying," Craig said defending himself.  
  
"First it's studying programming, then it's studying each other," Marco chimed in, while the rest of the group laughed.  
  
"We're just friends," Craig muttered as they walked into class.  
  
* * * *  
(2 weeks later)  
  
"So, you do realize our semi-formal is like.10 days away don't you?" Paige asked as she plopped down next to Lux and Hazel in the café.  
  
"Sure, so what?" Hazel asked.  
  
"So what?" Paige asked disbelieving as she pulled out a magazine from her bag. "So I can't decide which dress I like better, the red one, or black one," she said as the pointed to pictures of them.  
  
"I like the black one," Hazel said almost immediately.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Lux agreed. Paige looked relieved.  
  
"Good, because I was thinking I liked that one too, and I think Spinner would like it," she added as an afterthought. "So Hazel, who are you going with?" Paige asked.  
  
"Marco," Hazel said, but then added hastily at the look on Paige's face, "I know he's gay, we're just going as friends, calm down. I got over that crush on him a long time ago. Besides, who else can I go with?" Paige shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"And what about you hun?" Paige looked at Lux.  
  
"As of now, nobody," she added shortly.  
  
"No one yet," she repeated. Then she looked up and saw Jimmy walking towards them. "Anyways, Hazel, can you come to the bathroom with me," Paige said grabbing her friends' arm and pulling her out of her seat. Lux looked at the two with a confused expression.  
  
"Where'd your friends go?" Jimmy asked as he approached the table.  
  
"No idea, they left really randomly actually," Lux said as she brushed crumbs off her long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Well anyways, do you have a date for the dance?" he asked rather quickly. Lux looked up at him, letting her dark brown eyes meet his.  
  
"Nope," she answered. Jimmy nodded his head, and proceeded,  
  
"Well, Lux, would you like to go with me?" he asked. Lux smiled up at him.  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
"Alright, cool. Our whole group is probably going to go together, so we can make all the arrangements later," he added as the bell rang. Lux nodded and gathered her bag as she went to meet Hazel and Paige in the bathroom.  
  
"So did he ask you?" Paige asked as soon as she had pushed open the door.  
  
"How did you know?" Lux asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh come one Lux, why do you think we cleared out of there so quickly. He told us that he wanted to ask you something and asked us earlier if we could give you two a moment alone," Hazel said with a smug smile. "So, did you say yes?!"  
  
"Yeah," Lux said and watched Paige and Hazel exchanged knowing smiles, "We're just going as friends!" she added.  
  
"Suure," Hazel said.  
  
"Really guys, we're just friends."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still hung up on Sean," Paige said.  
  
"Ok, first of all, I was never hung up on Sean. I didn't even know the kid. And now that I do know him, you can be sure that he's not the reason I'm only going with Jimmy as friends. But come on guys, you know Jimmy, we're just friends." Hazel and Paige listened and then finally they nodded in agreement.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux was walking home at the end of the day, thinking about her dress options are cursing herself that she was thinking about the dance that much. She never really got worked up over dresses and other occasions as such, but she could feel the bit of excitement that Paige displayed creeping in to her. As she cut through the back lot of the corner store, she decided in her head to wear her red dress, since no one at Degrassi had seen it yet. She was just about to reach the end of the lot when she saw a figure walking aimlessly around. She watched the figure closely, something about it seemed oddly familiar. As she watched the boy, she noticed he was holding his hand up to his face. Lux peered more intently at the boy. Oh my god she though angrily to herself. Sure enough, it was Sean. Before she could sneak out of the lot, Sean caught sigh of her.  
  
"Great," he groaned loudly enough for her to hear. "Why do you always run into me when I specifically don't want to see anyone?" he snapped at her. "Are you following me?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Sean," she sneered. "I'm walking home. Are YOU following ME?" she snapped.  
  
"Please, I have better things to do with my time," he muttered as he began to walk past her towards the exit of the lot. That was when Lux caught sight of his face. It was bloody and there she noticed the beginnings of a black eye. His jacket had blood stains on it from where he was holding it to his face.  
  
"Oh my god, Sean! What happened?" she said as she caught his arm, trying to hold him from walking away. His eyes flashed dangerously for an instant, but then it was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Will Sean open up to Lux, or walk away? What happened to him? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	6. Friends?

Hii again! I had a light hw load tonight, so I figured I would take the opportunity to update since this weekend is going to be busy with papers and applications and other things. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Sean, what happened to you?!" Lux asked him again as he avoided her gaze.  
  
"Nothing ok, it's not your problem," Sean said as he pulled away.  
  
"Sean wait," Lux said as she caught up to him again, "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you, but you're obviously hurt right now and-  
  
"I'm not hurt Lux, I'm fine ok, just leave me alone!" Sean exclaimed as he quickened his pace.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me what happened to you! But if you want you can come to my house, my parents have a whole bunch of stuff to use on cuts like that." Sean glared at Lux and replied sarcastically,  
  
"And why would you be offering your services to me? Am I the welfare case or something? Your doctor mommy and daddy can help me out?" Lux stepped back from Sean at his last comment as though he had struck her.  
  
"I was just trying to help," she said softly. Sean looked at her and looked away.  
  
"Where do you live?" he asked quietly. Lux looked unsurely at him, and then began to walk towards her house as Sean followed. Lux unlocked her door and led him in, making sure her parents were still at work. Then she washed her hands and took out a box full of bandages, gauzes, and antiseptics. Lux opened a bag of cotton balls and began to soak them in the cleanser. Sean took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"This is gonna sting," she said as she began to dab at his upper cheek. She felt him flinch under her touch, but he remained silent. Lux cleaned the areas thoroughly, trying to desperately come up with some sort of conversation topic. Sean could sense this, and grinned a little, "what?" she asked, noticing him studying her.  
  
"Nothing," he responded.  
  
"So you're not going to tell me how this happened?"  
  
"Nope," Sean said evenly. "Besides, I don't need you to mother me."  
  
"Of course not," Lux said just as sharply, "I mean, you have Emma for that." Sean rolled his eyes. Lux studied his eyes carefully. They were bright even with the apparent black eye forming around. After a moment, she broke her gaze,  
"Ok, all done," she said as she washed her hands again. Sean gingerly touched his face as he looked in the mirror in the hall.  
  
"Doesn't look too good," he said more to himself, but Lux responded.  
  
"It should be ok. I don't think the scarring will be too bad."  
  
"You wanna be a doctor or something?" Lux looked amused,  
  
"Hell no." Sean digested this response for a moment and then looked back at the girl standing in front of him. Yesterday he would not have thought she would be mending his cuts a day later. From this angle, she actually seemed nice, someone Emma might be friends with even. He surveyed her as she put the antiseptics back in the box. She was very pretty, even he had to admit. With her shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes, she was the kind of girl that could look great wearing sweatpants and a tee- shirt, which was what she was wearing right now. He looked away before Lux noticed him blatantly checking her out.  
"Well I better go," he said as he walked to the door. Lux followed him. "Thanks for this," he said as he pointed to his face.  
  
"You're welcome," Lux answered, unsure of whether or not they were friends, at least for the time being.  
  
"I'll see you around," Sean said as he stepped out into the brisk air and headed off towards his home. Lux watched his retreating back and turned into her house. She decided to keep this little incident to herself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux sat in the library studying a text book intently as a notebook lay open next to her. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair as she reread the same sentence over for what felt like the thirtieth time.  
  
"Ok, this is impossible!" she exclaimed to Craig, who sat across from her.  
  
"You're making it too complicated. All you have to do is figure out what the process is that you need to solve the problem. Then you need to figure out what loops to implement to the structure of the program, like a while loop, do-while loop, or anything else." Craig said trying to explain it to her.  
  
"How can I implement a loop when I don't even know how one works?" Lux said looked annoyed at the book again. Craig sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. Lux watched him draw a simple bit of code, but was distracted when a boy approached them.  
  
"Oh, hey Sean," Craig said as he looked up from his paper.  
  
"Hey Craig, Lux," Sean said as he nodded at both of them.  
  
"Jeez, what happened to your face?" Craig asked as he took a look at Sean's cut under his eyes and faded black eye.  
  
"Ahh, you know, conflicts of interest, nothing big," Sean said as he cast a quick glance at Lux.  
  
"Sean, you can't trust those guys. It's obvious they have no problem doing shit like this," Craig said almost angrily at Sean while Lux tried to follow the conversation even though it was falling into unfamiliar territory.  
  
"yeah, anyways, I gotta go," Sean said hastily, "see you two around."  
  
Lux watched as he left and then turned to Craig.  
  
"What guys can't he trust?" she demanded. Craig suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh you know, just random kids around our school. Who can you really trust these days?" Craig answered trying to make it a joke.  
  
"Craig, you didn't see Sean yesterday. He looked like shit. What guys would do that?"  
  
"You saw Sean get beat up?"  
  
"Well no, not the actual beating, but I saw him right after. And he wouldn't tell me what happened." Craig hesitated, but then answered,  
  
"That's really Sean's business to tell Lux. Let's get back to while loops."  
  
Lux sighed as Craig began to drone on about whatever he was talking about. She couldn't help but wonder who Craig was talking about and what Sean was doing to get beat up. She also couldn't help but smile at the fact that he greeted her like a normal person. Maybe they could be friends.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little rushed. I'm trying to involve Craig a little more and get this story to the focus, but I don't like to jump into things too quickly. I hope you liked it, and there's more to come! Please review! 


	7. Manny and Craig?

I said I would update this weekend, and here I am. Hope you like chapter 7.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emma leafed through her closet looking for a dress to wear. She promised she wouldn't ask her mom to buy her a new dress until the next semi-formal, so she was stuck trying to find something no one would remember. Emma flipped back and forth through the dresses annoyed because they all looked boring or too recently worn. Well at least I'm going with Sean, she thought to herself. True, she did ask him, but still, he didn't say no. Emma hoped this would be the key to restarting her relationship with Sean, even though he was still hanging out with those bastards he called friends. But Emma had noticed a change in Sean for the better. First of all, he wasn't being as hard core as he was when he first starting hanging out with the neighborhood hoodlums. He was vandalizing vending machines or other things, and he actually took notes in math class that day. Emma hoped that he was taking her advice seriously and readjusting to his old self. Emma finally settled on a lilac tank top cut dress. It was pretty enough and she hadn't worn it for quite a while. I wonder what Manny is wearing, Emma thought to herself as she decided to give her friend a call. Manny was still trying to get Craig to ask her to the dance, but it was proved unsuccessful so far, and since the dance was tomorrow night, Emma assumed Manny was going stag.  
  
* * * *  
  
Manny stared exasperatedly at herself in her mirror. She had tried everything to get Craig to ask her to the dance. She had hinted so obviously at it, but he just seemed to miss the hints. She dressed even more skimpily than she normally did, even to the point where guys she didn't know asked her to the dance. But she said no to all of them hoping for Craig to ask her, but he never did! She was so annoyed. Manny twisted a lock of hair around her finger as she glared at the phone, willing Craig to call her and ask her. Just at that moment it rang, startling Manny so much she jumped. She looked excitedly at the phone, thinking maybe she did have some kind of telepathic power,  
  
"Hello?" she asked cheerfully, practically feeling it in her veins that it was Craig.  
  
"Hey Manny." Manny sighed and slumped down on her bed,  
  
"Oh, hey Emma."  
  
"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" Emma asked hearing Manny's disappointment.  
  
"No, I was just deciding whether or not I should really go to the dance tomorrow. I mean, it's not going to be fun if I'm the only one gong without a date," Manny said as she resorted to twirling her hair again.  
  
"Manny, you have to go! Craig isn't going with anyone. So you can probably meet up with him at the dance," Emma said trying to reassure her friend, but Manny had a one track mind.  
  
"Even Lux has a date, I mean, she just moved here and Jimmy Brooks asked her to the dance! How can I not have a date when I've been here since forever?!"  
  
"Manny, so many guys asked you to the dance."  
  
"Yeah, well none that I wanted to go with!"  
  
"They were cute, especially that one kid with the blond hair, I don't know why you didn't want to go with him."  
  
"Because he's not Craig!" Manny whined as Emma winced over the line.  
  
"Manny you have to go. I refuse to let you not. What happened to all our plans to get ready together, you know, hair makeup, the whole deal!"  
  
"What happens when Sean comes to pick YOU up and I'm stuck walking to the dance alone."  
  
"We wouldn't ditch you, you can walk with us. And besides, as of now Sean and I are going as friends. We aren't back together yet." Emma said as Manny rolled her eyes on the other line. It bothered Manny how sure Emma was that they were going to get back together. Then again, usually things worked out for Emma, except for these past few months. "So will you come, PLEASE?!!" Emma's voice cut into Manny's thought.  
  
"Yeah, ok, be there tomorrow." Manny responded as she hung up the phone. Emma did have a point, she knew tons of guys would be there to see her, so she might as well not disappoint a whole bunch of them.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So Craig, are you going to the dance?" Lux asked her friend/tutor at the moment as Craig wrote out an answer key to the practice quiz he had just given her.  
  
"Probably not," he said looking up at her.  
  
"Why not?" she asked surprised, she thought all her friends would be at this dance. Craig paused thinking for a moment,  
  
"Well you know, I don't have date or anything."  
  
"You didn't ask anyone?"  
  
"Nope." Craig answered simply.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Wasn't really anyone I wanted to go with."  
  
"Well then why would that stop you from going to the dance?" Lux countered as Craig grinned at her after a moment.  
  
"Because everyone else has a date, so I don't want to be like. the third wheel."  
  
"You won't be the third wheel! I mean, ok, Jimmy and I are just going as friends and Marco's gay so he and Hazel are obviously just going as friends. In fact, we are all just kind of going in a big group." Lux said trying to persuade her friend to go. Craig surveyed her over his text book and then gave in.  
  
"Ok, whatever. I'll see you at the dance tomorrow." Lux nodded her head and grinned to herself, hoping to see a certain someone else there as well.  
  
* * * *  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. 


	8. The Dance

And it continues.  
  
* * * *  
  
"No Paige really, I hate wearing a lot of makeup!" Lux said protesting with her friend as she saw Paige approach her with a brush covered in blush.  
  
"Lux, this is just going to accent your cheekbones, don't worry." Paige said ignoring Lux's protests as she began to dust the power on her cheeks. Lux gave up and slumped back in her chair. She was at Paige's house with Hazel getting ready for the dance. Paige already looked stunning in a backless black gown with her hair tied up in curly tendrils. Hazel was currently changing into her formal black dress as well, and Lux was getting her makeup done, already changed into her red dress. She had left her long wavy black hair cascading past her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, now I don't want you to fight me on this," Paige said threateningly as she began to dip her brush into silver eye shadow.  
  
"Paige! I told you I just wanted to line my eyes with black liner!"  
  
"You are NOT looking gothic on me ok!" Paige said as the doorbell wrung. "Look! They're here already, you better sit still," Paige said as she began to dust Lux's eyelids.  
  
"Paige, girls! The boys are here," Paige's mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Coming," Paige said.  
  
10 minutes later the girls were ready. They began to descend down the stairs, ready to see their dates. All the guys looked up at their dates with wide eyes. Spinner immediately spoke,  
  
"Wow, you girls look hot," he approached Paige and slipped a corsage on her wrist. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear as she giggled. Lux smiled at Jimmy from across the room and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said and Lux noticed him swallowing hard. "You look really nice."  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," Lux said beaming. Jimmy hesitated for a moment and then placed a corsage on her wrist. Lux smiled and looked down at it, and then pinned the boutonniere onto his coat.  
  
"Ready to go?" Lux heard Paige ask the group. Jimmy gallantly extended his arm to Lux, and they set on their way to the dance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux couldn't help but be impressed with the gym as she entered it with Jimmy. It was extravagantly decorated with streamers and balloons and dim lighting. Lux looked around and was happy to see Craig there, now talking to Marco and Spinner. Emma and Manny were standing by the punch talking to J.T. and Liberty.  
  
"Come on," Jimmy said to her as he dragged her out onto the dance floor. Lux grinned and began to dance with Jimmy to "Shake Ya Tailfeather". It was undeniable that Jimmy was a great dancer. After a few more songs, "Here's To The Night," by Eve 6 came on. Lux stepped closer to Jimmy as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lux gazed over Jimmy's shoulder towards Paige and Hazel, who were dancing with their dates respectively. Manny looked happy wrapped in Craig's arms. Suddenly, Lux say Sean dancing with Emma. She couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her gut. She didn't know whether they were back together, but by the looks of it, they were. Lux couldn't help but notice how nice Sean looked in a collared shirt and loosened tie. She swallowed down her disappointment and looked at her date Jimmy. She had to admit, he was looking very nice, and he was being the perfect gentleman. She took a deep breath and tried to forget about Sean.  
  
* * * *  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
Lux sat at a table fanning herself. She had spent almost the entire two hours dancing with everyone. She finally decided to take a break, and resorted to avoiding Paige and Spinner practically make out beside her.  
  
"Hey," Lux heard from behind her. She turned around and was pleased to see Sean.  
  
"hey," she said smiling at him.  
  
"You look nice," he said smoothly running his eyes over her. Lux tried not to blush,  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she said. His hair was slightly mused and his shirt sleeves were rolled carelessly up.  
  
"Soo, where's Jimmy?" Sean asked looking wearily at Paige and Spinner beside her.  
  
"He's out there somewhere," Lux said pointing in the direction of the dance floor. "I needed a break." Sean nodded his head.  
  
"Where's Emma?" Lux asked trying to sound as though she really didn't care. Sean nodded his head towards the dance floor, as though he really didn't care either.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Sean asked rather abruptly. Lux was shocked at the question at first, not expecting it, but she nodded her head. As she stood up, Sean slipped her hand into his. When they got onto the dance floor, Lux ignored the looks Hazel was giving her. Instead, she turned towards Sean and placed her hands on his shoulders. As they swayed to "This I Promise You" by N'Sync, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up past Sean and saw Emma shooting her death glares. Lux decided to take a chance and ask Sean the question she had been dying to know for a long time.  
  
"Sean," she started. Sean looked down at her. "Are you and Emma.you know, dating?" she asked. Sean looked surprised by the question.  
  
"No, I mean, we used to. But not anymore. We came as friends tonight. Why?" he said. Lux shook her head,  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. You know, cause you guys came together and everything, I just assumed you two were back together or something."  
  
"Nah, we are better friends." Sean said with a shrug. Lux tried not to think of Emma and focused on the music..and Sean's arms. "Are you going to Paige's party after?" Sean asked as the song came to an end and they pulled apart.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" Lux asked.  
  
"yep, I'll see you there," Sean said as Emma approached them and placed her hand possessively on Sean's hand.  
  
"Ok, bye," Lux said trying not to get flustered by a junior.  
  
"bye" Sean said as Emma began to tug him towards the middle of the dance floor. Lux sighed to herself as she watched Sean's retreating back.  
  
"Someone has a crush," Lux hear Hazel sing in her ear.  
  
"Shut up Hazel," Lux said, not really meaning it.  
  
"You never denied it," she said smoothly.  
  
"I don't have a crush on Sean,"  
  
"Lux, it's the last dance, come on," Jimmy said as he interrupted the conversation and dragged Lux away.  
  
* * * *  
  
That's all for now, but I'm writing ahead, and it's getting good, so keep reading! And don't forget to keep reviewing!! Thanks to all of you that do review and the next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. The Encounter

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. My goal is to get at least 5 review for each chapter before I update, so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
  
* * * *  
  
Jimmy drove Lux, Ellie, and Craig to Paige's party after the dance. Even though they drove there straight from the dance, it was apparent from the outside of the house that there were tons of people already there. As Lux and Jimmy walked in, Paige greeted them while sipping a beer. Her parents decided to go to Buffalo for the night and weren't due back for the rest of the weekend.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Lux asked Paige as she looked around the house.  
  
"Most of them right now are Dylan's friends. But more people we know are arriving," Paige said as she looked past Lux out onto her driveway where more people were showing up. "Drinks and food are over there, have fun guys," Paige said she pointed to the counter and then headed off with Spinner. Lux excused herself from Jimmy and went up to Paige's room to change out of her dress. As she pushed the door open, she was startled when she saw Sean, Manny, and Marco sitting on Paige's bed.  
  
"Oh, hi," Lux said as she grabbed her bag full of clothes.  
  
"hey Lux," Marco and the rest greeted.  
  
"What's that?" Manny asked pointing to the bag.  
  
"Just my clothes, I'm gonna go change out of my dress," Lux explained as she headed to Paige's bathroom, hoping there was no one in there. To her relief there wasn't. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans a t- shirt and headed back to the room. When she entered, she was about to ask Manny if she was going to change, but realized that Marco and Manny had left the room. "Where did the others go?" Lux asked Sean.  
  
"Marco went to talk to Dylan and Manny went to talk to Craig," Sean explained as he watched Lux put the bag down next to Paige's dresser.  
  
"And you're just going to sit here?" Lux asked Sean suspiciously.  
  
"Well you're here now," Sean said. There was something about his tone of voice that made Lux smile slightly.  
  
"yeah," she said. After a moment, Lux sat on the bed next to Sean. "So, did you enjoy the dance?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"It was ok," he said shrugging his shoulders as he straightened his hoodie. "What about you?"  
  
"I thought it was fun," Lux said nodding her head.  
  
"You have fun with Jimmy?" Sean asked in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"He was a good date," Lux said defending her friend. Sean nodded and then looked serious again.  
  
"So it's my turn to ask a question," he said.  
  
"What?" Lux asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Are you and Jimmy going out?" Lux was so surprised by the question.  
  
"What? No! No, we're just friends. We went together as friends," Lux said trying to emphasize her point. Sean nodded his head in a way that made Lux unsure of whether he believed her or not. Lux just gave up and shook her head to herself. "If you don't believe me I'm not going to spend the entire night trying to convince you."  
  
"Don't worry. I believe you. Besides, I wouldn't want you to spend the entire night trying to convince me," Sean said in a suggestive tone. Lux narrowed her eyes and played along.  
  
"What would you rather do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sean grinned and responded.  
  
"Whatever you want to do." Lux couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"You are quite the enigma Sean Cameron," she said softly. She gazed into his eyes and some kind of heat passed through her causing her to blush. He was a lot closer than she remembered him being.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked his voice soft as well. The music from downstairs was fading into the room. Lux couldn't move here eyes away from his.  
  
"At first I thought you were a punk, and then I thought we could never be friends, but now.now I think I rather like you," Lux said even more quietly as she felt Sean move closer to her. Sean smiled slightly before responding,  
  
"Well that's good," he noticed Lux's give him a questioning look, "because I think I rather like you too," he finished. Before Lux could say anything, he moved closer to her, dipping his head down. Lux tensed as she felt his lips touch hers; then she relaxed. She felt herself being drawn into his kiss, into his touch. His hand was on her cheek, pulling her closer to him, and she let herself kiss him back. Sean's tongue grazed her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly to let him in, losing herself. Lux moved closer to Sean, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him even closer. He began to lie down on the bed, pulling her down with him. She felt his fingers run through her hair and heard him groan.  
  
It was as though this sound snapped her back into reality and her eyes flashed open.  
"Wait," she said as she pulled away quickly.  
  
"What?" Sean as surprised by her sudden strength in pushing him away from her.  
  
"I- I can't do this," she muttered as she pulled herself off the bed.  
  
"Can't do what?" Sean asked hoping she wouldn't answer the question as he tried to compose himself.  
  
"This!" she said exasperatedly, "I can't do this with you."  
  
"Lux, we weren't doing anything wrong," Sean said trying to calm her down.  
  
"I have to go," Lux said ignoring Sean as she began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait, Lux!" Sean said standing up quickly. He knew he had to stop her from leaving before he could talk to her, but all he could see now was her retreating back and her hand on the doorknob.  
  
* * * *  
  
Is Lux leaving or will Sean get to talk to her? Please read and review and I promise to update soon! 


	10. What's Going On?

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews! I have a question though. Whenever I read a fanfic and want to review, when I click the submit review button, nothing happens. How do I get it to work? Anyways, please keep reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!  
  
* * *  
  
Lux couldn't help herself. She had every intention of walking out of that room and forgetting what happened with Sean. She knew she liked the kiss, but she also knew how stupid it would be if she actually let anything serious happen between them. It was apparent how different they were, and eventually that would hit them in the face and shatter whatever friendship they barely had. A relationship would never work. But when Sean called her name, she had to stop. She heaved a sigh and turned around, letting go of the doorknob.  
  
"What?" she asked him as he stood up from the bed.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you freaking out?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Sean, this never happened ok. This kiss, it never happened." Lux said as her eyes widened.  
  
"Why not?" Sean demanded an answer.  
  
"Because!" Lux sputtered. Sean's eyes bore into hers, "Because we are too different ok. We are just better off as friends." She hoped Sean would get the picture from her comment.  
  
"Friends don't kiss the way we just did," Sean said simply after a moment.  
  
"I know, that was a mistake, it won't happen again."  
  
"Lux don't you get it! Kisses like that aren't planned. Neither of us had any intention of doing something like that tonight. It just happened. And you just want to walk away from all of it!"  
  
"What do you want to do?!" Lux asked desperately, "What are your experiences dealing with a situation like this?" Sean was stung by her comment.  
  
"I've never had to deal with anything or anyone like you before," he muttered to himself.  
  
"See, we are too different. You're much better off with someone like Emma," Lux muttered to herself. Sean's eyes whipped back to her.  
  
"So that's what this about? Emma?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you bring her up?"  
  
"Because, she obviously still has a thing for you, and you obviously had a history together."  
  
Sean ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.  
  
"That's all it was Lux, a history. Nothing more, nothing less, and it's over." He said trying to emphasize his point.  
  
"That's not the point I was trying to make."  
  
"Then what was your point?" Sean said getting angry. Lux was also getting angry,  
  
"My POINT is that WE would not be good for each other."  
  
"Meaning you would be better off with someone like Jimmy?" Sean asked meanly. Lux narrowed her eyes,  
  
"What are you talking about?" she snapped.  
  
"Maybe you would be better off with someone who is obviously loaded. Maybe we aren't good for each other because I don't fit into your fantasy world of big houses and nice cars. I'm a little bit too rough around the edges for you?" Sean asked as he stepped closer to Lux speaking slowly and clearly. Lux shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you would say something like that," she said to him stepping back as though he had slapped her. "You obviously know nothing about me, and if that's how you think I really am, then we obviously have nothing to argue about." She added. "Goodbye Sean," she said and whipped open the door and slammed it shut on her way out, sending a way of cold air into the room.  
  
Sean ran his hands through his hair again and flopped on the bed. He knew Lux wasn't like that, but he needed to shove something in her face. Her arguments didn't even make sense and she wasn't listening to anything he said. I can't believe I kissed her, Sean thought to himself angrily.  
  
* * * *  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
Emma stood with Manny glaring up the stairs at the bedroom door that was shut. She knew behind that door Sean was with Lux.  
  
"What are they doing in there?" She demanded to Manny.  
  
"I don't know," Manny said with wide eyes. "Probably nothing," she added hastily noticing Emma's eyes narrow.  
  
"I thought they hated each other!" Emma snapped.  
  
"They do," Manny emphasized, even though she was sure they were getting more and more friendly every day. But Manny couldn't worry about Emma all the time. She had her own problems to deal with. For starters, Craig was too occupied with Ashley to talk to her. She kept on telling herself that he was just friends with Ashley, but she couldn't help but be bitter towards Ashley. After all, Manny was still convinced Ashley was the one who came in between her and Craig's initial relationship. Even when Craig and Ashley did break up after a pretty serious relationship, Manny still hated the girl.  
  
"Finally!" Manny heard Emma exclaim. Manny followed her friend's eyes up the stairs and saw Lux emerging from the room and slamming the door shut. She looked rather flustered.  
  
"Wonder what happened," Manny said.  
  
"I don't know, but I think you were right Manny. By the looks of it, there is no way Sean and Lux are friends. Maybe I'll go up there and see what he's doing." Emma added as an afterthought.  
  
"Hey Emma, Manny." The two girls turned around towards the greeting.  
  
"Oh, hey Toby, hi JT," Manny said as Emma waved. Damn, Emma thought to herself. Now she was stuck talking to Toby. Where was his girlfriend anyway?  
  
"Where's Kendra?" Emma asked Toby.  
  
"In the bathroom, she's not feeling so good," he added.  
  
"Ohh, shouldn't you go check on her?" Emma asked pointedly.  
  
"She actually doesn't want to see me when she's sick, she asked for your help Emma," Toby said. "Can you go?" Emma gritted her teeth and grabbed Manny's arm.  
  
"Sure Toby," she said as she suppressed her urge to scream that she didn't want to spend her evening helping Kendra as she threw up. But she knew she had to be a good friend and help out.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Paige asked Lux as she caught her arm.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Lux said as she grabbed a hard lemonade.  
  
"Nothing?" Paige asked doubtfully. "Where were you?"  
  
"Just changing, you know, ran into Sean," Lux said spitefully.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just realized the extent of my hatred for the bastard," Lux spat out as she took a huge chug of her drink.  
  
"Hey, calm down, you're a tiny girl, drink that too fast and you're gonna be so freaking drunk." Jimmy said as he tried to take the drink from Lux.  
  
"Don't worry Jimmy, I can handle myself," Lux said as she tugged the drink back and took a gulp. Jimmy looked at her confused but let it go. "So, why is everyone standing around here? Isn't this supposed to be party?" Lux asked, trying to defer the random looks thrown at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" she heard a voice ask behind her. It was Craig.  
  
"I'm fine Craig! I just want to have a little fun," Lux repeated as she took another drink. "What is everyone doing?" she asked looking out onto the crowd. There seemed to be an abundant amount of people gathered in Paige's living room.  
  
"Some huge game of truth or dare, or something like it," Paige said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Really? Why are we all standing here then?" Lux asked as she headed towards the crowd, grabbing Craig's hand and dragging him with her.  
  
"New players?" Dylan asked Craig and Lux.  
  
"No," Craig began,  
  
"YES," Lux interrupted Craig. "We're both going to play." Craig sighed and sat down on the couch as Lux plopped down next to him. She was definitely on her way to getting very drunk.  
  
"You're staying over here tonight right?" Craig asked Lux.  
  
"Of course," Lux answered offering Craig her drink. He took the opportunity to take the drink from her and drink most of it before giving it back. He wanted to make sure she didn't get too drunk.  
  
"Truth or dare Lux?" someone she didn't know asked her.  
  
"Hmm.dare," Lux finally said.  
  
"Ok, since you and Craig happen to be such good friends, I dare you to give him a lap dance." Lux stared at the unknown girl before breaking into a grin.  
  
"Sure," she said as she bounced up.  
  
"Lux, you don't have to do this," Craig said looking up at her standing in front of him.  
  
"Don't be silly," Lux said slightly slurred, "It'll be fun." My Neck, My Back came on, and Lux began. However, when she got close enough to Craig, she accidentally tripped over his feet and toppled on to him.  
  
"Sorry," she said giggling.  
  
"It's ok, sit down," Craig said as he pulled Lux onto the couch. She landed partially on his lap, and she didn't bother to move over.  
  
"Isn't it hot in here?" she asked her friend as she started to lift up her t-shirt. Craig grabbed her hands and held them still. "Oops," Lux said giggling again, realizing what she was about to do. "Thanks for watching out for me Craig," she added as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. Craig just looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"No problem," he sighed.  
  
Half an hour later, Lux fell asleep on Craig.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Morning sunshine," Paige's voice cut through the air as she opened the curtains. Lux squinted through the light.  
  
"Ugh, Paige, close the blinds!" she groaned as she grabbed her head. She felt someone stir beside her, and realized it was Craig.  
  
"You drank quite a lot last night," Paige said as though Lux hadn't already caught on.  
  
"No duh, I feel like shit," she added.  
  
"Is that actually a surprise?" Paige asked as she handed Lux a couple of Advil and a glass of water. Lux gratefully swallowed the pills and curled up on the couch again next to Craig, who was still asleep.  
  
"Oh my god, my stomach hurts so much," Lux groaned.  
  
"I've never seen you drink like that. What happened?" Paige asked. Lux opened her eyes momentarily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well something obviously had to happen to make you drink like that." Paige started. Lux sighed and looked up at Craig, making sure he was asleep.  
  
"I kind of had an incident," she began. Paige looked interested.  
  
"What kind of incident?" Lux hesitated before continuing,  
  
"Well..ok, last night, Sean and I."  
  
"what?!" Paige urged.  
  
"We kissed," Lux started. Paige let out a squeal.  
  
"I knew it would happen! How did it happen! Wait," Paige began cutting herself off, "How did that cause you to want to get completely trashed."  
  
"Well, I told him that we could never be together because we were too different and he proceeded to call me stuck up and always needing to be with guys who were rich or whatever." Lux shrugged her shoulders. "He's an asshole; there really isn't anything else to it." She added. Paige surveyed her friend.  
  
"So that's it? No new relationship or whatever?"  
  
"With Sean? Hell no," Lux continued. "Anyways, I think I'm going to curl up and die if you don't mind," Lux added as she pulled a blanket over her head. She heard Paige sigh and get up to go to the kitchen. "No new relationship," Lux muttered to herself as she shut her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
ok, that was a really really long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Look for the next chapter to be up soon, and please keep reviewing! 


	11. Conflict

Hey guys, I had a lot time on my hands so I'm updating. Hope you like!  
  
* * * *  
  
"And today we will start a new unit, I know you're all excited." Paige and Lux looked up at their gym teacher disbelievingly.  
  
"Who gets excited over new gym units?" Paige asked incredulously.  
  
"Ok, everyone get in pairs. We start ballroom dancing today," Mr. Armstrong continued. Lux groaned outwardly. She turned to her friend to complain, but Paige had already bounded over to Spinner. Lux began to look around for someone. She saw Craig across the gym, and began to walk over to him when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lux, I need to talk to you." Lux turned to look at Sean.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Lux said grabbing her arm back.  
  
"Ok, it looks like everyone has a partner, so spread out, you'll need room for this," Mr. Armstrong said looking around the classroom. Lux narrowed her eyes as she glared at Sean.  
  
"Please," he continued.  
  
"What?" Lux spat out.  
  
"Now boys, take your partner's right hand," Mr. Armstrong said. Sean pulled up Lux's right hand.  
  
"Ok, I know I said a lot of shit, and I didn't mean it." Sean started as he began to take a step towards Lux, stepping on her foot in the process. "Oops, sorry," he said looking embarrassed. "Look Lux, we at least have to pretend we're doing this," Sean continued as he nodded towards Mr. Armstrong, who was demonstrating the dance steps they were to follow.  
  
"Oh right," Lux said as she took a step back following Sean's lead.  
  
"I know you aren't stuck up or anything, I didn't mean all that stuff. I just lost my temper," Sean said looking sheepish.  
  
"You didn't mean that?" Lux asked.  
  
"I was just upset," Sean continued. Lux looked like she didn't quite believe him. "Look, I just want to be friends again, or whatever we were before, you know." Sean said pausing, wondering if he should mention the kiss. "I don't even know if that's possible, but."  
  
"And spin your partner!" Mr. Armstrong instructed over the music. Lux felt Sean extend his arm outward as she was spun. She was drawn quickly back to Sean, steadying herself again him.  
  
"Lux," Sean said quietly looking down at her. "I am really sorry," he repeated. Lux couldn't help it. She had to accept his apology.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I bitched at you too. And, I want to be friends too." A small smile spread across Sean's face.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't believe this!" Emma hissed at Manny. "They were practically killing each other Saturday night, and now look at them!" Emma said pointing at Lux and Sean sitting together in the café. Manny rolled her eyes. She had had this conversation way too many times.  
  
"Look Emma, maybe it's time to move on," Manny said.  
  
"What! Do you know something I don't about those two?" Emma asked her friend accusingly.  
  
"No! I really don't Emma," Manny said trying to convince her friend. "I'm just saying, it kind of looks like Sean's moved on. Maybe you should too."  
  
"Sean may act like he's moved on. But he hasn't. He can't just throw our relationship down the drain like that! We were together for so long." Emma said as she sipped on her milk. Manny sighed. She knew her friend was stubborn, and it was hopeless for her to think that anything was going to change.  
  
* * *  
  
Lux began her daily walk home.  
  
"Hey, mind if I join you?" Jimmy asked her as he jogged to catch up to her.  
  
"Not at all. Where's your car?"  
  
"In the shop. Something's up with the brakes. I keep telling you I can give you a ride home. Well, once it comes out of the shop." Jimmy offered.  
  
"I know. But I like the walk home, at least while the weather is still warm. It clears my head."  
  
"Yeah well, nothing clears my head like a little 50 cent on the ride home." Lux laughed at his comment but stopped abruptly.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Lux asked Jimmy, pointing to a gang of boys who seemed to be arguing. Jimmy followed her glance. He narrowed his eyes,  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Isn't that Sean?" Lux asked suddenly, looking carefully at a boy with a ski cap on.  
  
"Yeah it is," Jimmy asked sharply. "Shit," he said as Sean was suddenly tackled by a tall lanky boy Lux had never seen before. Jimmy dropped his backpack and ran towards Sean. Lux followed. By the time she got to the group she could hear someone state in a taunting voice,  
  
"Aww, got your school posse to look out for you!"  
  
"Jimmy get out of here!" Lux heard Sean snap pushing someone else off him.  
  
"I thought you said you were done with this shit!" Jimmy snapped back as he pulled another guy off Sean. Sean stood up panting and glared at Jimmy.  
  
"Well well well, who do we have here?" The tall lanky boy asked circling Lux. Sean eye's snapped from Jimmy to Lux. Lux saw something cross his face that she hadn't seen before. Fear? She couldn't place her finger on it.  
  
"Lux, get out of here!" Sean said sharply.  
  
"What's going on Sean?" Sean asked emphatically.  
  
"Aww, the precious baby doesn't know Sean's deep dark habits?" A boy said as he touched Lux's cheek. Lux snapped her head away from his touch and met Sean's penetrating eyes.  
  
"Lux, please get out of here," Sean said quickly and quietly. "Jimmy, get her out of here," Sean said as he shoved Jimmy towards Lux. "I'll be fine!" he yelled. "Go!" and with that Jimmy grabbed Lux's arm and pulled her away.  
  
"Just be quiet and walk," Jimmy muttered under his breath to Lux. For once, Lux bit her tongue and followed Jimmy's instructions.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and look for an update soon! 


	12. Awkward Situations

And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lux didn't speak until she reached her house. She was surprised that Jimmy had walked her to her house; she had expected him to part ways with her when they passed his street.  
  
"See you tomorrow Lux," Jimmy said as they reached her driveway.  
  
"Jimmy wait," Lux commanded. Jimmy hesitated, and then turned around. Lux swallowed and then continued. "What the hell is going on with Sean?" Jimmy looked at his friend, and then spoke.  
  
"I can't say."  
  
Lux bitterly swallowed, trying to control her temper.  
  
"Look, I know something is going on ok. First Sean gets beat up pretty badly and then Craig won't tell me what the hell is going on, and now this! Who were those guys? What were they talking about with Sean's "deep dark secret" or whatever?" Lux spat out. Jimmy looked pained.  
  
"Lux, I can't tell you ok. It's not my business. If you need to know, Sean will tell you."  
  
"Sean doesn't tell me shit! He is just as content as you keeping me in the dark! What is so horrible that everyone knows but me?!" Lux continued desperate to get something out of Jimmy. He looked like he was about to crack. "Please Jimmy. Please tell me what's going on." Lux continued taking a step closer to him. She noticed his eyes flicker behind her.  
  
"You should ask Sean yourself," Jimmy said. Lux turned around and saw Sean walk up her driveway, wiping his nose on his jacket.  
  
"Jesus," Lux muttered under her breath. Jimmy started down the driveway and met Sean halfway. Lux heard them mutter some words under their breath, but she couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
"See you Lux," Jimmy said as he waved to her and started down her driveway. Sean stayed where he was and continued to stare at the driveway. Lux watched him for a moment before making her way towards him. She didn't say anything to him as she stood in front of him. Sean managed to keep his end of the silence up as well. Finally Lux sighed and walked towards her house, expecting him to follow. He did. She took out the same first aide kit she had used on him the first time he came to her house.  
  
"I always seem to come here when you need to clean me up," Sean finally said, trying to lighten the mood. Lux didn't crack a smile. She handed him a Kleenex and he dabbed his nose with it.  
  
"What the hell's going on Sean?" Lux asked. Sean could sense the anger in her voice. She waited for him to answer. Sean chose his words carefully.  
  
"Look Lux, just don't get involved ok."  
  
"Well I can't get involved when I don't know what the hell is happening can I? Who were those guys?" She asked again, dabbing not so gently at his face. Sean flinched. He placed his hand on hers, steadying it.  
  
"Calm down." He muttered. Lux threw the bloody Kleenex in the trash can.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down Sean! This is the second time you have come to my house all fucked up. Everyone else seems to know why you are getting beat up, and no one will tell me! What is so bad that I can't know?!" She exclaimed. Sean sighed deeply and slumped his head back.  
  
"Listen, I really really don't feel like talking about this now. So can we please drop it." Lux narrowed her eyes and glared at Sean. It was apparent she wasn't going to get anything out of him.  
  
"Fine," she hissed at him. "But don't expect me to be here cleaning you up every other day." Sean's eyes snapped open.  
  
"I won't," he said as he got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Sean," Lux started, trying to stop him, but he already slammed the door behind him. Lux watched his retreating back go down the sidewalk, his hands stuck in his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
"Paige," Lux hissed at her friend the next day in gym. Paige turned to her. "I need to know something." Lux looked at Paige's questioning glance. "Do you know anything about Sean that I should know? About his after school habits that cause him to get beat up?" Lux asked quickly. Paige looked confused.  
  
"I have no clue. Why? He gets beat up?" Paige asked questioning.  
  
"Yeah, hasn't Spinner ever mentioned anything about it?" Lux asked.  
  
"Not a thing? But I'm sure I can get it out of him if he knows. I'll let you know by this weekend." Paige said as they split up into partners for their second day of ballroom dancing. Lux looked around for a partner. Her eyes landed on Sean, but she quickly looked away when she noticed his hand was clasped in Emma's.  
  
"Care to be my partner?" Craig asked her. Lux smiled and agreed, swallowing down the sinking feeling she had as she looked at Sean, his eye slightly bruised. She avoided him for the rest of the week.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux sat at her desk on a Friday night, feeling like the world's biggest loser as she thumbed through her computer science text book trying to understand pages and pages of code that looked completely foreign to her. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and tied it up in a messy ponytail on the top of her head.  
  
"Lux!"  
  
"Yeah?" Lux responded to her mother's calling voice downstairs.  
  
"There's someone here to see you." Lux hesitated, having no idea who it was. Lux straightened her sweatpants and t-shirt and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Hi," Lux said rather slowly as she saw Sean standing in her foyer.  
  
"Hey," he began, "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to take a walk or something? You know, talk." He began. Lux glanced back at her mom, who was preparing dinner. Then she looked outside, where it was getting dark.  
  
"Sure," Lux said as she got her coat out from the closet.  
  
"Ma, I'm going for a walk," Lux said.  
  
"Be back soon," Lux's mother answered without looking up. Lux closed the door behind her and pulled her coat around her tightly. They walked down the driveway in silence.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day. Your business is your business; you don't have to tell me anything." Lux began.  
  
"It's ok. I don't blame you for anything. I mean, hey, if I were fixing up your cuts everyday I'd want to know what was happening too," Sean said quietly. Lux waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Hey, do you want to come to my house?" Sean asked suddenly. Lux glanced down at her watch. Her mother said to be back soon, so she estimated she had about a half an hour left.  
  
"Umm, sure, but I have to be home soon," Lux said. Sean nodded his head and turned on a street Lux had never been down before. He led her down a small driveway to a tiny bungalow.  
  
"I know it isn't much," Sean began.  
  
"It's fine Sean," Lux said cutting him off. He nodded and unlocked the door, leading her in. Lux surveyed her surroundings. It was relatively small and filled with crowded furniture. Sean plopped down on the couch in front of the tv. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. Lux did.  
  
"My brother isn't home right now," Sean said filling the silence.  
  
"Oh, you live with your brother?" Lux asked.  
  
"Yep," Sean said, adding nothing more. Lux couldn't help but smile to herself. "What?" Sean asked her, noticing.  
  
"Nothing, you're just a man of mysteries, that's all." Sean nodded his head, neither denying nor defending himself. Instead he turned on the TV to a station playing music videos. Lux sat back watching a Chingy video. She glanced at Sean, the light from the TV throwing shadows onto his face. Something about his face was drawing her in.  
  
"Sean," Lux said quietly. Sean turned to look at her. She was a lot closer than he remembered her initially being.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked looking at her. Before he knew what was happening, he felt her lips press against his. He was so surprised he froze for a moment, and then resisted the urge to pull her closer to him. Instead he pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lux asked.  
  
"N-Nothing," Sean stuttered, still getting over the initial surprise. "I just don't want to be bitched out." Lux smiled subtly. "What's going on Lux?" Sean asked, his eyes still focusing on her lips. Lux bit her bottom lip and then spoke,  
  
"Ok, you know how you said you wanted to be friends with me?" Sean nodded his head. "Well, I don't think I can be just friends with you." Lux continued. Sean didn't speak. "Sean, say something.please," Lux said watching him with apprehension. She suddenly felt uneasy, knowing it would be perfectly within his right to bitch at her right now for being a complete tease. She began to move farther down the couch, away from him.  
  
"Wait," Sean said, holding her where she was. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering in the darkness. With that, Sean moved closer to her, hesitating, before kissing her again. Lux breathed out in relief and let his lips linger on hers, before his tongue grazed her lips. She opened her mouth and leaned back a little on the couch while he leaned on top of her, managing to keep most of his weight off her. She felt his hand move to her hair, running his fingers through it. The other hand was entwined with Lux's.  
  
"Ah hem." Lux jumped so suddenly she almost hit Sean's head with hers. Sean looked up sharply to see his brother Tracker standing above him.  
  
"Shit," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Hi Sean. Hello, I don't believe we've met," Tracker said looking at Lux with an amused look. Lux's eyes widened and she sat up straightening her shirt.  
  
"This is my brother Tracker, this is Lux," Sean said glaring at his brother, willing him mentally to wipe that amused look at his face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lux. Look's like I caught you two in an awkward position, but I just wanted to let you know Sean, that dinner is going to be served in about..10 minutes."  
  
"Thanks Tracker," Sean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No problem," Tracker said grinning and moving to the kitchen.  
  
"oh my god," Lux groaned, bringing her face to her hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sean said reassuringly.  
  
"I have never been so embarrassed in my life," Lux continued to shield her face in her hands. Sean couldn't help but crack a grin.  
  
"Seriously Lux, it isn't a big deal. He won't hold it against you or anything."  
  
"Sean! He caught us making out! I have never had anyone catch me making out before!"  
  
"See, it was bound to happen, just forget it." Sean said breaking out into a full blown grin. Lux hit his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Stop laughing!"  
  
"I'm not laughing!" Sean defended himself laughing a little.  
  
"Ugh, I better go," Lux said as she stood up.  
  
"I'll walk you home," Sean said as she Tracker entered the TV room with a plate full of food and plopped down in front of the TV.  
  
"No no, it's ok, I'll be fine," Lux said quickly as she moved out of the room as fast as she could. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Sean nodded and watched her leave his house. After he couldn't see her anymore, he rounded on his brother.  
  
"Think you could be a little more awkward Tracker?"  
  
"Nope, but I bet I could try," Tracker said through a food filled grin. Sean shook his head and made his way to the kitchen. "She was cute, I've never seen her before," Tracker yelled at Sean who was filling a plate with food.  
  
"She's new this year," Sean yelled back.  
  
"Damn, already banging the new school girl?" Tracker yelled amused.  
  
"I'm not banging her Tracker, jesus, think you could be a little more respectful." Sean said sitting down next to his brother on the couch.  
  
"Ouch, my little bro actually really likes the chick, talking about respect and shit," Tracker said looking at Sean. "So, she's the new girlfriend?" Sean paused, thinking.  
  
"Actually.I don't know what we are." He grabbed the remote from his brother and switched the channel.  
  
* * * *  
  
I promise you'll find out what's going on with Sean soon! Hope you liked his chapter and please remember to review! 


	13. Clarifications

Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been so busy I've barely had time to sleep. Hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
  
"So let me get this straight, you made out with Sean last night?" Paige asked her friend in disbelief the next day. They were lounging around Lux's house since her parents were at work. "You were making out with the boy you hated just last week? It doesn't make sense. Didn't you complete bitch at him for the kiss last week?"  
  
Lux grimaced at this.  
  
"Yeah, but I was nervous. I didn't think anything would work. And I really didn't want another new relationship." Lux said trying to defend herself.  
  
"Why not?" Paige asked. Lux thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I just tend not to be good with relationships."  
  
"Well that is all about to change. I can feel it," Paige said grinning and taking a drink from her Coke. "So, when are you going to see him next?" Paige asked.  
  
"No idea, I kind of ran out of there in a hurry," Lux added. Paige's face fell.  
  
"Oh no! You didn't yell at him again?"  
  
"No! Actually, his brother walked in on us," Lux said looking embarrassed. Paige let out a shout of laughter.  
  
"Tracker walked in on you! Oh my god! What did he say?" Paige asked shaking with laughter. Lux covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Ugh, he was just being sooo awkward. It was clear he was enjoying my discomfort!"  
  
"Well it's better than, say, someone's parents walking in on you. But seriously, isn't Tracker cute?" Paige asked after she regained control of her laughing reflexes.  
  
"Umm, I guess for a 27 year old!" Lux said. "Besides, after having discovered deeply repressed feelings for his brother I didn't exactly jump at the chance to check out his brother! AND I was way to embarrassed to even look the guy in the face!"  
  
"Understandably." Paige nodded her head, "Anyways, you need to talk to Sean. Get all this cleared up."  
  
"I know." Lux's phone rang interrupting her conversation with Paige.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lux, it's Spinner."  
  
"Hi Spinner, do you want to talk to Paige?" Lux guessed.  
  
"Yeah, is she there?"  
  
"Yep, hang on," Lux handed the phone to Paige. "Jeez, he knows where you are every minute doesn't he?" Lux teased her friend. Paige ignored her and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Spin, yep, sure when? Now.? Ok, see ya babe." Paige hung up and Lux rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ditching me are you?" She asked.  
  
"Nope, you're coming with me," Paige responded.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the diner. Spinner and Sean are meeting us there," Paige said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Sean is?" Lux asked.  
  
"Yep, so get ready cause we're supposed to be there in five minutes," Paige said as she watched Lux run into the bathroom. After finally deciding to leave her wavy hair down, she tugged on her pink long sleeved shirt so it reached the hemline of her jeans exposing no stomach.  
  
"Are you coming?" Paige asked through the door. Lux came out and two girls proceeded to the diner.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So just tell her that you want to take her on a date. I mean, you're going about this completely backwards, but you might as well continue while you're at it. Usually the making out comes after the dating." Spinner explained to Sean as he took a bite out of his hamburger.  
  
"So you think I should just ask on a date?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yep, it's not like she's going to say no. And then you can actually have something semi-normal in your life, a girlfriend." Spinner thought for a moment. "Oh wait, how could I forget that rather lengthy relationship with Emma?" Sean groaned.  
  
"Do me a favor and don't mention Emma. Lux already thinks she still likes me."  
  
"Does she?"  
  
"No, we're just friends." With this Spinner got up and walked towards the doorway where Paige and Lux had just walked in. He gave Paige a big hug and Sean watched Lux as she cautiously moved around them and made her way towards Sean.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he answered willing the conversation not to end up in an awkward silence. Before he could say anything else Paige and Spinner plopped down next to them.  
  
"So are you girls gonna order anything?" Spinner asked them from across the table.  
  
"Nope, I just ate a lot of Lux's," Paige answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine too," Lux said. Spinner turned to Sean.  
  
"What is it with girls and always being full? I refuse to believe that they are honestly always that full." Sean just laughed and ate a fry.  
  
"Actually I kind of want a drink," Lux said as she stood up. Sean paused but then stood up with her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get one too. Do you guys need anything?" he asked. Paige and Spinner shook their heads no and Sean followed Lux to the bar. Lux ordered and then sat on a barstool as they waited for their drinks.  
  
"So Lux," Lux turned in her chair to face Sean, "I was wondering if maybe next weekend you wanted to go out with me?" he asked in a semi-rush. Lux smiled and answered,  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sean looked relieved.  
  
"Ok, cool. I was afraid you would say no."  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't ask," Lux said as their drinks came. Sean handed the bartender money before Lux could and took both their drinks in his hand.  
  
"Sean you didn't have to pay," Lux called after him.  
  
"I know, I wanted to," he said as he made his way back to the table. Lux just smiled and followed him back.  
  
* * * *  
  
(A few weeks later)  
  
Ok. This was it. Manny decided to go for it. She had spent too much time waiting around. Obviously Craig was just too shy to approach her. So she would have to approach him. She waited for the crowd to clear away from his locker and walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Craig," she said swallowing the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Oh hey Manny," he said looking down at her. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, what's up with you?"  
  
"Not much." Awkward silence. Manny opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted when a girl ran into Craig from the other side.  
  
"Sorry Craig," she stuttered through her laughter. It was Lux, and Manny groaned as she noticed Lux re-pump the water gun in her hand.  
  
"What's going on?" Craig asked looking confused.  
  
"Shit. Is Jimmy or Sean around?" Lux asked ignoring Craig's question, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"uh," Craig hesitated looking around.  
  
"Ahh!" Lux screamed taking off as Jimmy and Sean ran out from behind a wall taking aim at Lux and releasing the trigger on the water guns, darts of ice cold water shot at Lux as she ran to the opposite side of the hall. Craig managed to get out of the stream himself by taking cover under his books and backing away. Manny, however, was not so lucky and she stood drenched in water.  
  
"Oh sorry guys. Physics got a little out of hand. We're supposed to be studying projectile motion." Jimmy explained as she took off after Sean towards the same path Lux took.  
  
Craig turned towards Manny as she angrily brushed her sopping hair out of her face.  
  
"Umm, sorry about that," Craig began. Manny ignored Craig and pushed her way into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Woah, what happened to you?" Emma asked her friend who looked extremely pissed and wet.  
  
"Something to do with water guns in physics or whatever," Manny said taking a roll of paper towels and drying herself as best she could. "All I know is that Lux bumped into Craig just as I was about to ask him out!" she exclaimed angrily. She noticed Emma grind her teeth.  
  
"What?" Manny asked.  
  
"Nothing, it just turns out Lux and Sean are dating!" Emma spat.  
  
"Woah, they are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I didn't see that one coming," Manny admitted.  
  
"Yeah well, it can't last too long. They are just so wrong for each other. Wait a minute, you were going to ask Craig out?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Manny said biting her bottom lip. "Until I was attacked by water guns."  
  
"Well I think that's a great idea."  
  
"What? The water gun idea?"  
  
"No! Asking him out."  
  
"You do?" Manny asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know my motto, go for what you want. There's no point waiting around for it," Emma said. Manny noticed a look cross her friend's face. "In fact, maybe if I hadn't waited for Sean to come back to me, he wouldn't be with Lux. I should have made the first move," Emma said. She paused for a moment and then continued, "Actually, maybe I still can." 


	14. A message from the author

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews. I just wanted to clear up the Emma thing. I know she's going after that new guy Chris in the new episodes, but she gave up on Chris because he had a girlfriend. This story is happening much later when she makes up with Manny again. Now she's letting Manny influence her into going after a guy who has a girlfriend. And I know I a lot of you are Emma fans, so am I, but I needed someone to be the antagonist in the story! Hope you all understand, and thanks for the support. 


	15. Suspicions

Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey you," Lux said to Sean as he wrapped his arm around her waist as she stood at her locker.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here so late," Sean said.  
  
"I know, I had a yearbook meeting. Why are you here so late?" Lux countered.  
  
"Ahh, just one of the many secrets of my world," Sean said grinning. Lux just shook her head, she was used to this answer from him. Even though they had been dating for about a month, Lux still didn't' know a lot about some aspects of Sean's life. "I'm just kidding. I was working on some car's for shop," Sean added.  
  
"Ahh I see," Lux said accepting his explanation knowing Sean's love for cars.  
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you for ages," Sean said as he kissed Lux's cheek.  
  
"I know. I've been so busy lately with school and all these yearbook deadlines." Lux explained as she paused to jam more books in her bag.  
  
"I keep telling you you're taking senior year too seriously."  
  
"If I want to get into Columbia I need to take it this seriously," Lux answered poking Sean in the stomach lightly.  
  
"Ah right, how could I forget New York City," Sean said pretending that she hurt him by poking him.  
  
"Hey Sean, who is that guy?" Lux asked Sean abruptly. Sean turned around and spotted a guy in a baseball cap looking intently at them.  
  
"Has he approached you?" Sean asked sharply. Lux was surprised by his tone.  
  
"No, I've just seen him lately and I never saw him before," Lux answered quickly. "Do you know who he is?" she asked as he exited the building.  
  
"No," Sean said looking distracted. Lux glared at him, clearly not believe him. "Listen, get your stuff, lemme walk you home," Sean said still following the door with his eyes.  
  
"If you need to go somewhere you can go. I'll be fine," Lux said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere," Sean said as Lux closed her locker. Sean took her extra text book that didn't fit in her bag and held the door open for her. On the walk home, he constantly looked behind him, as though to make sure they weren't being followed.  
  
"What's wrong Sean?" Lux asked as they reached her driveway.  
  
"Nothing. Listen, I gotta go, but do me a favor and don't talk to that guy ok?" Sean said as he gave her a quick peck on her lips.  
  
"Wait Sean! Why not? Who is he?" Lux asked, but Sean was already heading down the driveway. He turned around and waved goodbye and then headed on his way. Lux stomped her foot on the ground exasperatedly and juggled her textbook and keys in one hand as she opened the front door with the other hand.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux sat in the library with Craig a few hours after school. They had both decided to work on college applications together to make it a little less tedious. Since Craig was applying to some college's in America, they had common applications that they helped each other with. At 6 p.m. Lux decided to head home. She said goodbye to Craig and headed to her car. As she unlocked the door she noticed two boys walking through the tennis courts across the library. One of the boys was distinctly Sean. Lux squinted through the darkness and noticed that the other was the boy she had seen the other day. Lux quickly started her car engine and drove home.  
  
At around nine p.m. she began the short drive to Sean's house. She banged on the door, it was opened by Tracker.  
  
"Hey Lux."  
  
"Hey Tracker, is Sean home?"  
  
"Yep," Tracker held the door open and Lux walked in.  
  
"Hey," Sean said emerging form his bedroom.  
  
"You lied to me," Lux said accusingly.  
  
"What?" Sean looked confused.  
  
"I saw you this afternoon with that guy you said you didn't know. For someone you don't' know, you seemed to be having a pretty deep conversation with him," Sean noticed Tracker slink out of the room.  
  
"Look Lux, calm down."  
  
"Calm down? How can I calm down when you blatantly lie to me and then give me warnings after warnings not to talk to this kid and then lie to me again!"  
  
"Lux, I didn't lie to you."  
  
"Bullshit!" Lux exploded. "I was at the library this afternoon with Craig and I saw you with him when I was leaving!"  
  
"You were with Craig?" Sean's eyes narrowed accusingly.  
  
"Oh don't you even think of turning this around on me! I'm the one being honest here," Lux said shutting Sean up rather quickly. "I'm sick of being kept in the dark about all this stuff you're involved in. Why can't you just tell me?" Lux yelled at Sean. Sean winced by remained silent. "Fine! Don't tell me. But don't warn me about people and worry about ME when you're the one keeping me in the dark about this!" Lux said slamming the front door as she left so hard the entire house shook.  
  
* * * *  
  
I know this one was short, but I'll update soon! Please review. 


	16. The Incident

"So there's this great little theater downtown that I hadn't even noticed before," Lux was explaining her Craig as they walked down the hall from computer science.  
  
"It is called Dipson something?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. It plays all these cool independent films."  
  
"yeah, I love that place," Craig added.  
  
"You watch independent films?" Lux asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, only problem is most of my friends don't, so it's hard to find someone to go with."  
  
"I love independent films," Lux added, "I really want to see Lost in Translation."  
  
"Me too, I heard Bill Murray was brilliant in it," Craig said enthusiastically. "We should go see it sometime," he continued, being careful where he tread. He knew Lux was with Sean, and if he worded this incorrectly she could take it the wrong way. Lux, however, didn't seem to care or overanalyze the question.  
  
"We definitely should. During Christmas break," she added. Craig nodded his head happy she had agreed.  
  
"I gotta go here," he said pointing to a separate hall.  
  
"Ok, well, I'll see you later then," Lux said saying goodbye to Craig. She watched him walk away as Paige approached her from the other side.  
  
"Well, you two seem rather friendly," Paige said.  
  
"We're just friends Paige, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that," Lux said.  
  
"Well you can't blame me for wondering since you've been hanging out with Craig much more than you've been hanging out with Sean. I can't believe you haven't talk to him for two weeks!" Lux sighed and continued her way to her locker.  
  
Lux had enough to worry about with midterms fast approaching. Plus, she had sent in most of her college applications. She hadn't talked to Sean since she had yelled at him. True, he had tried to approach her in school, but she always quickly made her way somewhere else. She wanted to talk to him, but she also knew that if she did, she would just get upset when he wouldn't tell her anything. It had been about 2 weeks and Christmas vacation was coming up soon. Lux's family had decided to stay in town and she had no idea what Sean was doing, but she had an idea that he would remain in Toronto as well.  
  
"You do realize that if I didn't talk to Spin for two weeks, he would have thought we had broken up," Paige muttered to Lux as they passed Sean's locker without stopping.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe we have broken up, I don't even know anymore," Lux said pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, "All I know is that I really don't have the time to deal with his secret underground life or whatever."  
  
"You study too hard," Paige said as she watched Lux pack her backpack for the weekend.  
  
"So I've been told," Lux said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what are you plans this weekend?" Paige asked.  
  
"Lux can I talk to you?" Paige turned around and so did Lux to see who had interrupted her before she could answer Paige. It was Sean. Lux tried to avoid his gaze. "Well I'm going to go, see you two later," Paige said hastily making an exit. Lux sighed and continued to take out the necessary books.  
  
"Come on Lux, you can't keep ignoring me. Don't you think two weeks is punishment enough?" Sean said taking Paige's spot next to Lux at her locker.  
  
"I'm not trying to punish you," Lux said glaring at Sean.  
  
"Well it sure as hell seems like you are."  
  
"Sean, I don't have time for this right now ok? I've just been really busy with school work and college stuff." She answered.  
  
"So are you busy tonight?" Sean asked hopefully. Lux looked at Sean in disbelief.  
  
"That's it? You just want to ignore what happened?!"  
  
"Look, Lux, I'm sick of fighting with you ok? I just want a regular relationship, and if that means you can't accept the fact that I'm not going to tell you everything going on in my life, then I don't know how it's going to work."  
  
"Sean it's not about you telling me everything! But I think I have a right to know when you come to my house beat up and all your other friends seem to know what's going on but me!" Sean ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.  
  
"Believe it or not, I didn't come here to fight with you ok? I just want us to hang out tonight."  
  
Lux looked at him and let out a deep breath to calm herself.  
"My parents are going out tonight, you can come over if you want," Lux said finally giving in. Sean held back a smile.  
  
"Ok, I'll bring a movie, you order the pizza?" he asked. Lux nodded her head and then shut her locker door.  
  
"I'll see you tonight," she said walking away from him to the door. Sean watched her retreating back. She wasn't being completely nice, but it was a start.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux looked at the clock in her kitchen. It was 6:30. Sean would be over soon. She put away the book she was reading and dialed the pizza place, ordering a medium pepperoni pizza, she knew Sean would eat most of it.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Lux answered the door and let Sean in.  
  
"Hey," he said as he came in.  
  
"Hi," she said. He let his eyes skim over her body, she was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and long sleeved mesh shirt, but she looked impeccable. Her black hair was hanging straight down her back. "What movie did you bring?" she asked breaking his gaze. He looked down at the choices in his hands.  
  
"Scary Movie 2 or Identity," he said. Lux nodded.  
  
"I just ordered pizza, it should be here soon," she told him. Sean followed her into the family room where they plopped down on the couch. "We probably shouldn't start the movie until the food gets here," she said. Sean nodded and swallowed hard. It was hard to ignore the awkwardness in the air. However, he didn't know what to start a conversation with, so he just sat their gazing up at the ceiling. He heard Lux choke back a laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"You're twiddling your thumbs," she said grinning. He looked down at his hands.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So that's such an old lady thing to do."  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"It is so," she said.  
  
"Are you calling me an old woman," Sean asked trying to look offended.  
  
"Maybe," Lux said trying to keep that air of mystery. Sean looked over into her kitchen and saw a bunch of books sprawled out on her table.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I didn't spend my Friday night studying," he said. Lux faked offense.  
  
"I had a lot of work to do!" She defended herself.  
  
"Or you're just a big dork," Sean said as he reached over and poked her in the side. Lux jumped up and hit his hand away. But it was too late; Sean reached over and tickled her on her stomach.  
  
"Sean don't!" she yelped between laughter. Sean pinned her down on the couch and easily held her down as he continued to tickle her. "I CAN'T BREATH!" she yelled trying to push him off her between laughing. Sean finally stopped.  
  
"Sorry," he said, without moving. Her eyes were watering.  
  
"It's ok," she said looking at his bright blue eyes, not pushing him off her. Sean couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers for a fleeting second. He felt her tense under him and lean up towards him. He pressed his lips against her again. He groaned softly, it felt so good. He hadn't kissed her for two weeks, and this was bringing back all those sensations that made him never want to fight with Lux again. Lux pressed herself closer to him, dragging her hands through the back of his hair, gently massaging the back of his head. She felt Sean's hand cautiously move down over her shirt towards where it hit her pants. Lux lost focus of what Sean's hands were doing because his lips were pressing harder against hers, drawing out the kisses. She felt herself arch her back to his touch. Sean groaned again and kissed her neck softly. Lux kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations coursing through her body.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Sean froze in his moments. Could that be her parents? Why would they be home so early? And why would they ring the doorbell.  
  
"It's probably the pizza," Lux muttered against his lips. The pizza, of course, Sean thought to himself. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Reluctantly he got up and she went to the door. She quickly paid and brought the pizza back into the family room where Sean had already set up two plates and glasses for them. Lux tried to straighten her hair in some kind of semblance of order. Sean noticed her tugging her fingers through it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Make out hair," she said smiling slightly.  
  
"It looks hot," Sean said handing her a plate with pizza on it. Lux stopped running her hands through her hair and took the plate from him. She smiled at him and plopped down on the couch next to him. Over the next two hours, they forgot all their problems and began to act like a normal couple.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey," Lux greeted Sean the next day at the dinner.  
  
"Hey," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Nice to see you two talking again," Paige said as Spinner chuckled beside her. Lux and Sean ignored this comment.  
  
"So what are the plans today?" Spinner asked the girls.  
  
"Something that doesn't include you two," Paige said.  
  
"Hey?" Spinner said looking surprised. Lux poached a French fry off Sean's plate.  
  
"I saw that," Sean muttered.  
  
"I know," Lux said grinning. "So what are we doing Paige?"  
  
"WE are going Christmas shopping," Paige informed her.  
  
"Ooh right, so we can't go with you because you are going to buy us presents," Spinner said glad to have finally figured it out.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So what do I get Spinner?" Paige asked as they went through a sporting goods' store.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be the happiest man alive if you give him a bottle of spray cheese," Lux answered honestly.  
  
"Ok, please hun, let's so not talk about our boyfriends' bad habits. At least I know what Spinner's are," Paige said. Lux rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I think I'm going to get Sean this though," Lux said. Paige turned towards her to see what she was pointing at. It was a grey hoodie. "We came here a couple times and he said he wanted it," Lux explained.  
  
"Well of course, it screams Sean," Paige said fingering it. "Now what should I get for Spinner?"  
  
"Something to do with basketball?" Lux suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Paige said thinking.  
  
"I have no idea what to get Craig," Lux said looking around.  
  
"You're getting something for Craig?" Paige asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah," Lux said noticing the look on Paige's face. "He's been a really good friend to me. Plus he helps me with computer science stuff." Lux added. Paige smirked.  
  
"He's just hoping those cozy little study sessions will become something more." Lux hit her friend gently on the arm. "Oh come on Lux, it's so obvious he's into you. If I were Sean I'd be more than a little jealous, not to mention suspicious."  
  
"Sean trusts me," Lux said.  
  
"Yes, and the question is, should he?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're telling me that you feel nothing for Craig?" Paige asked. Lux couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"No, of course not Paige, we're just friends. That's all I look at him as."  
  
"Well you have to admit he's kind of cute."  
  
"Sounds like Spinner the one who should be worried," Lux shot. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, even you can admit harmlessly that Craig is hot." Lux thought for a moment. Of course she thought Craig was hot, most girls did. But it looked like Paige had enough ideas in her head for her to worry about.  
  
"So what do you suggest I get him?" Lux said trying to change the subject. Paige noticed the move but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Whatever," Paige muttered under her breath as they headed to another store.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So I just found out I won't be here for Christmas," Sean said to Lux rather abruptly when he was sitting at her kitchen table later that day.  
  
"What?" Lux said so surprised she stopped drying the dish she was holding.  
  
"Yeah, Tracker just told me today that we are heading up north to visit my parents. You know, I haven't seen them in quite a while," Sean said. Lux nodded her head. She was disappointed, but tried not to show it.  
  
"Ohh, I see. When are you leaving?"  
  
"In three days," Sean said. "We were going to leave tomorrow since school let out yesterday, but Tracker decided it would be too soon." Lux's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow, three days is soon."  
  
"Yeah, so let's do something Monday night, you know, as a parting ways/Christmas present," Sean said as his arm snaked around Lux's waste while she put down the dish towel. She turned around to face him, amazed that he could sneak from the table to her unnoticed by her.  
  
"Ok, I got your present today," she said.  
  
"What is it?" Sean asked eagerly. Lux laughed.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see mister. I'll give it to you before you leave," Lux said. Sean kissed her softly.  
  
"Please tell me what it is," he said, trying to convince her with his kisses. Lux shook her head no but let him continue kissing her. He nudged her towards her family room, and she followed his lead, stumbling over his feet gently as she tried to find her way with him still kissing her. Sean somehow managed to find the couch and sat down on it, pulling Lux onto his lap. She straddled him, kissing him hard. Something about his lips were intoxicating. She moaned gently as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Sean's fingered slowly made their way under the bottom of her shirt, she didn't stop him. Lux moved herself closer to him, feeling parts of him she had never felt before. One of his hands was tangled in her hair, and the other one was making slow circles on the side of her stomach. She felt his hand slowly slip higher up her skin. His hand gently hit the base of her bra. She pulled away from Sean's kiss slightly and placed her hand on top of his.  
  
"Wait," she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sean asked through ragged breaths.  
  
"We should stop," Lux said. It was much harder to say than she thought it would be. Sean groaned and licked his lips, but nodded his head.  
  
"Ok," he said with his eyes still closed as Lux moved off his lap. "I better go anyways, you're parents are going to be home soon," Sean said, awkwardly trying to figure out how to move off the couch without embarrassing himself. Lux nodded her head. Sean watched Lux turn around to lead him to the door and grabbed his jacket, covering himself in the process. "See you later," he said kissing her softly.  
  
"Bye," Lux said as she closed the door behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux ran her fingers through her hair as she heard her parent's pull up the driveway.  
  
"Shit," she muttered to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. With her lips slightly swollen and her hair in a tangled mess, even her parents wouldn't miss the fact that she had just finished making out with someone. She quickly splashed cold water on her face and tied her hair in a low ponytail. She looked a little neater.  
  
"Lux, dinner's ready," her mom called as soon as she walked in the door. She laid out boxes of Chinese food she had picked up. Lux came out of the bathroom and set up 3 plates. They ate dinner silently, not any differently from when they normally would have. Her parents were too tired from a long hard day at work to talk. After dinner, Lux quietly collected the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then she excused herself to her bedroom. Approximately half and hour later, she heard her mother call her voice.  
  
"Lux, there's someone here to see you." Lux expected it to be Paige, she said she would drop by sometime that evening. She bounded down the stairs, but was faced by Sean looking at the ground with his hood up. In fact, if she hadn't known Sean enough to recognize him, she wouldn't have been able to tell who he was.  
  
"Hey," she said. Her mother was watching her suspiciously. "Um, come up to my room," she said to Sean, who still wasn't looking at her. Lux noticed her mother watching her carefully, but chose to ignore it. Sean followed her up the stairs. "What's wrong?" she asked as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Sean pulled off his hood and turned to face Lux.  
  
Lux gasped.  
"What the hell happened?" Lux asked with her eyes wide. Sean was beat up worse than she had ever seen him before. His nose was bleeding profusely and he already had a black eye. His lip was cut open and he has holding a Kleenex around his fist, which was bleeding at the knuckles. Lux had never seen so much blood on one person before. "Oh my god," she said to herself as she felt herself start to shake. "Sean, please, please tell me what happened," she said as she watched Sean take some more Kleenex from her desk and hold it to his nose. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she tried to hold them in. She walked over to him and watched him hold the tissue to his nose.  
  
"Sean, please," she said in a shaky voice. Sean looked at her and took a deep breath.  
  
* * * *  
  
Is Sean about to finally speak? Please review and I'll update soon! 


	17. Sean's Story

Sorry for the delay, but I've been swamped with work. Enjoy!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lux stop shaking," Sean said as he placed his free hand on hers. Her hand was ice cold. Lux took a deep breath and took a tissue and began to wipe up his lip.  
  
"Sean, this is serious. What happened to you?" she asked. Sean was focusing on her eyes, which were shining with a film of tears. He felt like shit, not just physically, but seeing what he was putting her through.  
  
"Shh," he said trying to sooth her hysterics. She gulped down a breath of air. "Ok, I'll tell you," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers. Lux sniffed and her eye's widened. She nodded her head and continued dabbing at the blood on his face. "Ok," Sean said, taking a deep breath, he didn't quite know where to start. He kept his hand on hers, trying to get her to stop shaking.  
  
"Ok, so let's see," he said trying to pace himself. "Well, you know how my parents live up north," Lux nodded her head, "Well their alcoholics, so they kind of stay up there doing whatever shit they do, trying to get better between spouts where they are just drunk off their ass. Anyways, we've never been big on the whole money thing. Tracker bounces from job to job. So when I moved out with Tracker, it became hard. Tracker still had his old habits of getting fired and rehired. I never really had an allowance. So then I met Jay, that kid you saw and I said I didn't know. I started hanging out with his gang. I thought I fit in there because they were all rough, came from the streets. At the time I was dating Emma and I felt like I didn't belong in that whole perfect world." Sean paused to bite his lip. Lux continued to remain silent. "So Jay had all these ways of making money. First it was stealing little things for car parts. Then I found out there were other easier ways to make money." Sean stopped and looked away from Lux. She gently squeezed his hand, and he continued after taking a deep breath. "I got involved in drugs. Not doing them so much, but I found a market at our school. I started dealing the stuff, not the hard stuff, just like, weed." Lux's eyes widened.  
  
"You deal marijuana?" she asked disbelievingly. Sean couldn't meet her eyes, he just nodded her head. "So you get beat up over.price discrepancies?" she asked.  
  
"Something like that. It's a violent business. There are discrepancies over everything. You have to be able to fight to prove your right." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Does Tracker know?" Lux asked trying to comprehend what he was telling her.  
  
"He never says anything, but he has to know. What could be the other way I have so much money." Sean noticed the disgusted look on Lux's face. "Look Lux, I don't have the same lifestyle as you! I don't have a family to come home to with parents who are doctors and can buy me whatever I want and send me to whatever college I want to go to. I have to make my own money, and this was one of the easiest ways. And I never have any financial worries now."  
  
"Sean we're 17! We're not supposed to have financial worries!"  
  
"yeah, well, every time Tracker loses a job I don't have to worry about eating now," Sean spat bitterly. That shut Lux up pretty quickly.  
  
"Are you going to stop?" she asked finally. Sean shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"I don't know. I want to, eventually, but I'm thinking now I should start saving for college. So maybe I'll quit when I go to college," he said quietly. Lux pulled her hand out of Sean's and fell backward on her bed, covering her face with her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Sean, what you're doing isn't just morally wrong, it's extremely illegal! What if you get arrested, god, by the looks of how you get beat up, what if they hurt you much worse than they already are?" Her voice came out muffled because she was covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Don't worry about me Lux, don't worry," he said softly. Lux lay on her bed for a few moments, trying to discretely wipe the tears from her eyes. Then she quickly got up and left the room, returning moments later with the same first aide kit. She sat down next to Sean on the bed and got to work on cleaning him up.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her as he watched her gently wipe the blood from his lip.  
  
"Shh, don't talk," she said as she stopped him from moving his mouth. He flinched at the antibacterial wash being used on his hand. "I'm just worried about you," she muttered. "I don't know what I would do if you got arrested, or worse, killed," she said. Sean looked at her eyes, which were still shining brightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not about to get arrested. And with you taking care of me, I sure as hell won't get killed. Besides, I'm a pretty good fighter."  
  
"You say that like it's something to be proud of," Lux said.  
  
"When when you don't have much else, it is something to be proud of," Sean muttered. Lux stopped what she was doing and looked at Sean.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"Don't say what?"  
  
"You have a lot of other things to be proud of," Lux said as she began to wipe up the blood around his nose. Sean just shrugged his shoulders. Watching her made him feel extremely affectionate. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you," he said as she watched Lux throw the dirty tissue away. She affectionately ruffled his hair.  
  
"Can you please try to stop Sean," she whispered. He froze, he knew this was coming. "I'm really scared for you. Please try to stop. For me," she continued. She couldn't see his face as it was pressed up against her neck, but she could feel his breathing against her skin.  
  
"Ok," were the only words he uttered. Lux let out her breath and gently sat on his lap.  
  
"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" She asked. Sean was taken by surprise.  
  
"Won't you parents care?" he asked.  
  
"Just pretend you left and then I'll let you back in through the back door," Lux said as if it were perfectly natural. Sean looked taken aback, but then regained his composure. He nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, thank you," he whispered to her. Lux nodded her head and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth that wasn't cut up. She led him downstairs and her parents saw Sean leave. About five minutes later she went to her sunroom while her parents were absorbed with the nightly news and slipped him in through the door. They climbed silently up to her room. Lux told him to wait and then headed back downstairs, telling her parents she was calling it an early night. They didn't think anything strange of it because she had stayed up so late during the school days that they figured she was catching up on her sleep. When she got back upstairs, she went into her room to find Sean sitting on her bed going through her cd's.  
  
"See anything you like?" she asked him quietly. Sean shook his head.  
  
"Nope," he said as he shed his jacket.  
  
"I didn't think so," she replied as she turned around and locked her door.  
  
"Locking the door so you can have your way with me?" Sean asked with a glint in his eye.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up buddy. This is simply a precaution so my dad doesn't find you in here and kill you," Lux said. Sean laughed and looked around the room while Lux put on a Switchfoot cd.  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to think, you even have the seductive music on," Sean said continuing his teasing.  
  
"This is seductive music?" Lux asked. "Are you alright?" she said faking concern. Sean laughed again and then looked around.  
  
"So Lux, where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked. Lux looked around too. Then her eyes fell on the double bed.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can sleep in my bed if you promise to control yourself and not pull any fast ones." Sean tried to look offended.  
  
"I wouldn't do that!" he said with mock amazement that she would even think that. Lux laughed. She walked to her dresser and took out a pair of pajamas.  
  
"I'm going to change," she looked Sean's jeans, which were muddy on the bottom. "Uh, I don't have anything for you to change into," she added. Sean shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Do you mind boxers and a t-shirt?" he asked. Lux shook her head.  
  
"Nope, be right back," she said as she made her way to the bathroom. She quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and tank top. She brushed her teeth and put down her hair. When she got back to her room, Sean was sitting on her bed reading her cosmopolitan in his white t-shirt undershirt and boxers.  
  
"What do you read?" Sean asked with disbelief as he began to read an excerpt from her magazine, "Ten Tantalizing Ways To Turn Your Man On," Sean turned to look at Lux, "Really Lux, if you want to know how to turn me on, you really don't have to find out from this." Lux took the magazine and hit him on the head with it.  
  
"Shut up," she said. Sean couldn't help but laugh. Then he stopped as he looked at her put the magazine away. He couldn't help but check her out wearing a simple pair of pj pants and tank top, with her hair falling past her shoulders carelessly. She looked unbelievably sexy to him. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He promised he wouldn't try anything tonight. He was starting to regret he promised her that.  
  
"What?" she asked. Lux had turned around and noticed Sean staring at her. Sean shook his head a little.  
  
"Nothing," he said as he went back to looking at her cd's. Lux smiled to herself and turned off all the lights in her room except for the lamp beside her bed. She moved to her bed and got under the covers beside Sean.  
  
"Too bad your lip is all bruised," she said softly. Sean looked surprised,  
  
"Why?" he asked. Lux bit her lip,  
  
"No reason." Sean had gotten the point though.  
  
"It doesn't hurt," he said smiling at her. Lux smiled back.  
  
"Really?" He nodded his head. "So if I did this it wouldn't hurt?" she said as she moved closer to him and kissed him softly. Then she pulled away.  
  
"That definitely did not hurt," he muttered against her lips. He felt Lux smile against his lips and kissed her.  
  
Ok, just watch yourself, Sean told himself. He knew this was a much more.tempting situation. Lux didn't seem to notice as she moved closer to him, entwining her legs with his. Her kisses became more intense. Sean took that as a good sign and moved his mouth to her neck. He gently bit down on her skin and she moaned. Sean almost lost control there.  
  
"Lux," he said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Hm?" she asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't try anything," he muttered against her ear. Lux smiled a little,  
  
"You're not trying anything, I am," she explained before kissing him hungrily again. Sean decided not to resist and let his hand wander to the bottom of her shirt. He had to feel her skin. His hand made it's way up her tank top, pausing and marveling at the softness of her skin. When his hand hit the bottom of her chest, she didn't stop him, but he froze. This time she wasn't wearing a bra. Lux didn't seem to notice as she pulled him closer to her. Sean ended up on an angle hovering over her. He felt her fingers running through his hand. He tried to balance his weight so he wouldn't crush. Lux felt his fingers spread out across her skin. She arched her back and bent her knee so Sean moved in between her legs. She felt him groan rather loudly and then pull back from her quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Sean looked like he was in some kind of pain.  
  
"Lux, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to," he said as he pulled his away out from under her shirt. "I don't want to, I really really don't want to," he muttered to himself. Lux stopped him,  
  
"Shh, I understand. Thank you," she said. Sean nodded and turned to lie on his back. "You have no idea how good that felt," he said quietly. Lux smiled into her pillow. She leaned over him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Sean," she said. Then she stretched across him and flicked the switch on the lamp turning it off. Sean tried to draw his eyes away from her when she did that. Her tank top was sagging and he knew he wasn't supposed to see what he was looking at. Soon the darkness enveloped them.  
  
"Lux," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, for everything." Lux smiled in the darkness.  
  
"You're welcome." She said. She felt Sean's hand take hers in the dark and gently kiss it. Then she fell asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"He spent the night at your place?" Paige asked in surprise the next day. Lux was lounging at her house.  
  
"Yeah, but nothing happened," Lux said quickly defending herself. "Well, nothing much," she added. Paige gave her a look. "What! He was hurt, he didn't look good to go home, so he stayed over. I didn't do anything horrible here Paige!"  
  
"Ook," Paige said. "Listen, I was thinking of having a Christmas party when my parents go out of town for two days. What do you think?" Paige asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Sounds like fun, when would it be?" Lux asked.  
  
"Soon, like.in a couple days. Do you think it's too short notice?"  
  
"Nope, but I know Sean can't go, he's going out of town."  
  
"Oh that's right. Well, I'm sure you can have fun without him." Lux nodded her head.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So I got my Columbia application in, and all I have left is Stanford," Craig told Lux as they walked through the back lot of the corner store.  
  
"Ooh, good luck," Lux said as she pulled her scarf tighter around her.  
  
"Yeah, it's a relief to get them in," Craig said. He and Lux were taking a walk. It had become a habit of there's to get together weekly and discuss whatever. Lux had called him this morning and sounded like she wanted to talk.  
  
"So, anything new with you?" Craig asked after a moment of silence. Lux paused, and then said,  
  
"Well, I talked to Sean last night." Craig didn't know what to make of this, so he waited for her to continue. "He told me about everything. About the drugs and everything," Lux said quickly. Craig slowed his steps. He knew about it, but he didn't think Sean had told Lux.  
  
"Oh," he said letting out a breath.  
  
"yeah, and last night, I don't know. It was weird. I was like, ok with it I guess. I mean, I didn't think about it. But then this morning, I just can't get it out of my mind. And it's really bothering me. Drugs, seriously, this isn't light business," Lux started.  
  
"I know, he seems to be in it pretty deep," Craig muttered. Lux stopped walking all together.  
  
"What is it with me and guys who are in all this stuff? I am always attracted to guys who are either a.) bad for me or b.) doing something illegal. God you would think I would get past it!" Lux burst out. Craig looked at her,  
  
"You're last boyfriend was into drugs?"  
  
"Oh no, he was a complete. well, let's not get into that," Lux said shifting her eyes away from his gaze. "I'm just worried. So many things could go wrong with this," she said quietly. Craig walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about Sean. He can take care of himself pretty well," Craig said. Lux smiled a little and nodded her head. Craig pulled her towards his chest. "It will all be alright." Lux smelled the suede of his jacket and felt comforted. They continued walking through the lot.  
  
* * * *  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
Sean was heading home when Jay suddenly approached him.  
  
"Hey Cameron," Jay said. Sean glared at him.  
  
"What do you want Jay?"  
  
"Well that's no way to talk to your friend now is it?" Jay paused to look at Sean, "Ok, so what's going on. Are you keeping my interests?"  
  
"Your interests? Look Jay, if they don't want to buy it then I can't fucking well make them can I?" Sean spat.  
  
"You can keep my interests up, and here's motivation for you, if you don't, I might very well become interested in some of you interests." Sean froze,  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" he asked softly, dangerously.  
  
"It means what ever the hell you want it mean. But let me tell you, you seem very *interested* in that chick, what's her name.Lux. Yeah, you seem extremely interested in her lately. And I wouldn't want to drag her into this in any way." Jay said lowering his voice as well.  
  
"You keep her out of this," Sean said taking a step towards Jay.  
  
"Hey, calm down Cameron," Jay said, he had his hands up and took a step away. "She won't be brought into this unless you give me reason to." With that he took off towards a car that was waiting for him.  
  
"Sean?" Sean turned around and saw Lux and Craig walking towards him. Craig quickly took his hand off Lux's shoulder. He caught Sean glare at him.  
  
"Hey," Sean said looking back at the car, it was gone. Then he looked back at Lux and Craig. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We were just taking a walk," Lux said. Sean looked at her suspiciously, but then pushed the idea out of his head. "Wanna go get something to eat with us?" she asked Sean. Sean nodded his headed and the three of them went to the local coffee shop.  
  
* * * * Please please please please review!! Suggestions are welcome. 


	18. Getting Into Holiday Spirit

Sean was leaving tomorrow, so Lux had taken the time to make this night a memorable one. She checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a black ruffled skirt and pink tight shirt. Her hair was wavy and down. Lux's parents were at the holiday office party, so as long as Sean left by midnight her parents wouldn't be any wiser.  
  
Sean, meanwhile, was running a bit late to Lux's. He was about to leave his house when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Emma?" he said surprised when he opened the door and found her on the other side.  
  
"Hi Sean," she said letting herself in. "I just wanted to say bye before you left." She said. Sean looked down at the present she held in her hand and felt a pang of guilt run through him. He hadn't bought her a present.  
  
"oh, thanks," he said as she handed him the present. "umm, I didn't really have time to get you're present yet," Sean said quickly making excuses.  
  
"No, it's ok." Emma moved closer to Sean. "Aren't you going to open your present?" Sean took a step back.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said as he opened the flat box. He pulled out a photo album. Curiously, he opened it up and saw that it was filled with pictures of him and Emma. Most of the pictures were taken when they were still dating. Sean didn't quite know what to say other than that it seemed like Emma was getting really wrong ideas about them. "Thanks Emma," he said as he placed it on a table.  
  
"Don't you like it?" she asked.  
  
"yeah, I do, I'm just running kind of late right now, so I don't mean to be rude and push you out of here in a hurry or anything," Sean said, hinting very obviously that he needed to leave.  
  
"Sean, do you ever just think of those moments? In the pictures?" Emma asked ignoring Sean. Sean suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Emma, I'm with Lux," he said gently.  
  
"I know." She said simply. "And I know the reason we broke up was because we were at really different points in our lives, but now I've changed. Things are different Sean."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean said trying to move away from Emma, but he was leaning against the sofa and Emma was walking towards him.  
  
"I mean, I think we could really work this time. I mean seriously." Sean's eyes widened.  
  
"Emma," Sean began, but was cut off when Emma kissed him with surprising strength. "Wait," Sean said pushing her off of him gently.  
  
"Sean, give us another chance," Emma said as she began to kiss his neck. Sean tore himself away from her and moved to the other side of the couch.  
  
"Emma, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with you right now, but I can't do this. I'm with Lux," Sean tried to emphasize.  
  
"Lux is a slut," Emma spat out at Sean. Sean's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"I think you should go," Sean said holding the door open for you.  
  
"Sean!"  
  
"Emma, don't make this worse and just go." Emma fumed as she slammed the screen door closed behind her. Sean groaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Then he headed to Lux's.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late," Sean said as Lux opened the door for him.  
  
"It's ok," Lux said as she led him into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas," she said as she handed him a box. Sean smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Merry Christmas," he said as he handed her the box he was carrying. He tried to steady his breath and not think of Emma. Lux carefully unwrapped the ribbon clumsily tied around the box. She pulled open the box and her eyes widened as she pulled out a purse. It was the one she had been eyeing at the mall of months.  
  
"Wow Sean, how did you know I wanted this?" she asked as she fingered the silk fabric.  
  
"Paige told me, do you like it?" he asked Lux.  
  
"I love it. Thank you," she said. Sean smiled and accepted her arms around him. "Open yours," Lux instructed. Sean opened the box and smiled as he pulled out the hoodie he had wanted for so long. He grinned and pulled it on, it fit perfectly.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered in Lux's ear as he pulled her close to him, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.  
  
Two hours later, Lux got off the couch and turned off the movie they were watching. A commercial for Lost in Translation came on.  
  
"Oh, I really want to see this!" Lux said.  
  
"I never heard of it before now," Sean said.  
  
"Yeah I know, not many people have heard of it. Craig said he really wanted to see it though," Lux said as she sat back down on the couch next to Sean.  
  
"You're going to see it with him then?" Sean asked simply. Lux lay her head on Sean's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. If we have time over break," she said, not thinking very hard about it. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to sleep.  
  
"Listen Lux, is there something going on with you and Craig?" Sean asked. Lux could feel him tense under her. That woke her up pretty quickly. Lux sat up and looked at Sean.  
  
"What? NO," Lux said firmly.  
  
"You guys seem very friendly," Sean said.  
  
"That's because we're friends." Lux said as though explaining something to someone slow.  
  
"Lux I'm not stupid ok, I see the way he looks at you." Lux let out a laugh.  
  
"Are you crazy? Craig doesn't like me like that."  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Sean asked getting visibly upset.  
  
"Why are you being so paranoid?"  
  
"Well you hang out with him an awful lot. Are you study sessions getting cozy?" Sean asked sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Lux asked disbelievingly "I can't believe you," Lux muttered.  
  
"Do you have a thing for him?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sean, get a grip. You're jealousy is getting a little out of hand."  
  
"You didn't answer the question," Sean said raising his voice.  
  
"I shouldn't have to answer that question if you knew one damn thing about me," Lux said now yelling. Sean sat up and grabbed his coat.  
  
"I'm out of here, have a good Christmas," Sean snapped. Lux watched as he slammed the door behind him. She fingered the purse he gave her and shook her head, not fully understanding what just happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Lux! Why are you in such a bad mood? Where's the Christmas spirit?" Paige asked Lux at her party a few nights later. There was Christmas music in the background and her house was filled with people. Paige was wearing a Santa hat, and was happily sipping on egg nog.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lux said smiling, trying not t ruin the party for her friends.  
  
"Here," Paige said as she forced a Santa hat on Lux's head. Lux grinned and fixed it properly on her head.  
  
"Hey," Craig said greeting Paige and Lux. Lux swallowed hard looking at Craig.  
  
"Hey Craig," she said trying to sound normal.  
  
"Ok, so go frolic, enjoy the music and food, and have fun!" Paige said to a group as she bounced from group to group.  
  
* * * *  
  
"You kissed him?!" Manny asked Emma.  
  
"Shh, not so loud," Emma said looking around to make sure no one had heard.  
  
"What did he do?" Manny asked looking surprised.  
  
"Well, at first he freaked out. And then he found a way to get around me and I left." Emma said pouting. Manny nodded her head,  
  
"They all do that. Just keep pursuing him. You'll break down his walls eventually," Manny encouraged her friend. Emma had a determined look to her face.  
  
"I will. Sean's not going to slip my grip because of Lux. Look, she doesn't even care about him. Look how friendly she's getting with Craig when Sean isn't there," Emma said nodding her head towards Lux. She was talking to Craig about something and they were both laughing. Manny's eyes narrowed. "All I have to do is catch her in a compromising situation with him, and Sean will want me back. I know it," Emma said more to herself than anyone else. Manny glared at Craig.  
  
"You don't think there's anything going on between them do you?" Manny asked.  
  
"Of course there is! Look at them. You are never that close with a member of the opposite sex and remain just friends, unless you're Marco," Emma pointed out.  
  
"Lux," Emma and Manny turned to where Paige was yelling her friend's name. "Come on, let's go upstairs and play a game or something. You too Craig," Paige said. Lux and Craig both got off the couch and the two of them headed up the stairs with Craig. Emma groaned not being able to monitor the girls' movement's anymore.  
  
"What are we playing?" Lux asked as she walked into a room with Spinner, Paige, and Craig.  
  
"How about.poker?" Paige asked.  
  
"Strip poker?" Spinner asked hopefully.  
  
"Nono, just a little holiday poker. We can wager cookies," Paige said pointing to a stack of baked Christmas cookies.  
  
"Ok, I'm in," Craig said.  
  
"Me too," Lux added. Paige grinned.  
  
"Great," she said.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh god, I am so full!" Paige said clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said standing up. "I need to get a drink."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Spinner said as he stood up. He followed Paige out of the room. Craig glanced at Lux.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked surprised.  
  
"You just seem a little.upset." Craig looked at the carpet. Lux sighed.  
  
"I'm ok," she said forcing herself to smile. "Oh! I almost forgot, I brought your Christmas present," she said fishing out a box from her purse. Craig looked surprised but then pulled out a box from his coat as well.  
  
"yeah, I brought yours too," he said. Lux handed him a relatively small box and took Craig's. Craig opened the box slowly and then looked up at Lux. He looked speechless for a moment.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. It's not new or anything. It used to be my dad's, but then he gave it to me, and I'm not really good with manual cameras, so I was thinking you could have a lot of use for it," Lux said. Craig held up a manual top of the line Minolta camera. "I know you're in to the photography thing, so I figured you'd appreciate it," Lux said.  
  
"Wow, thank you." Was all he said as he turned it over in his hand. "This is incredible. How did you know I always wanted one?"  
  
"Lucky guess?" Lux said. Craig smiled as he looked up at her. He stood up and walked across the floor to her and drew her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said. Lux smiled and pulled away from him.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Open yours," Craig said.  
  
"Oh, right," Lux said as she opened the box in front of her. It was flat. She pulled out a black picture frame and turned it over. What she saw took her breath away. It was a picture of her taken at homecoming. She was looking at something out of the frame and laughing. Her hair was thrown back and she looked completely relaxed. Lux looked startled for a moment. The picture was black and white and perfectly clear.  
  
"Did you take this?" she asked quietly. Craig nodded his head.  
  
"I took it at homecoming, and I developed it in my basement," he explained.  
  
"Wow," Lux said. "This is incredible. Thank you," she said looking him in the eye. Craig noticed her eyes were shining.  
  
"You're welcome." He said simply. Lux stood and drew Craig into a tight hug. She breathed in the light scent of his cologne and she felt his hands place themselves on her waist. After a moment she pulled away slightly and looked up at Craig. Something above her caught her eye. Perched above their head attached to the fan was mistletoe.  
  
"What?" Craig asked catching her gaze.  
  
"Mistletoe," Lux said pointing above them. Craig followed her gaze and spotted the mistletoe sitting straight above them. He swallowed subconsciously and then looked back down at Lux. He couldn't draw his eyes away from hers. Suddenly his throat felt dry.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to ki--," Craig was cut off by the feeling of Lux moving closer to him. Her lips brushed against his at first. Then she pressed against his a little harder. Craig couldn't believe what was happening at first, but then felt himself melt against her lips and into the kiss. Lux couldn't believe how good his lips felt against her. He was by far the best kisser she had ever encountered. She let her fingers roam through his curly hair. Craig leaned down further to get better access to her mouth. Lux felt him nudge her towards the bed. She obliged and moved towards it without breaking contact with Craig. She felt him groan against her lips. He was about to sit down on the bed and Lux was about to follow.  
  
"CRAIG?!" Craig jerked away from Lux and his head snapped to the doorway. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND YOU!" the girl said rounding on Lux. "YOU'RE DATING SEAN! AND HERE YOU ARE MESSING AROUND BEHIND HIS BACK! HOW DO YOU THINK HE WOULD TAKE THIS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Wait! Manny please," Craig said moving away from Lux. Manny's eyes glinted. "Come on, you know how it is," he said making eye contact. Lux felt something pass between Craig and Manny that she didn't quite understand. Manny looked as though she had softened for a moment. But then that cold hard look returned to her face.  
  
"I don't know how it is Craig. When Sean hears about this he's going to kill you two," Manny said simply as she turned to leave.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I had to add some drama! Please review! 


	19. Are We Over?

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I'm all done with my applications now, so I promise to update more often!  
  
"Manny wait!" Craig said with a desperate voice, but it was too late, she had already walked away, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Emma, I think I have that ammunition you needed," Manny said whispering to her friend. Emma turned to face her looking interested.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, let's just say I walked in on something that will really help you with getting Sean back," Manny said. Emma's eyes lit up.  
  
"What is it?!" Emma asked excitedly, her eyes lit up.  
  
"I just walked in on Craig, and Lux, in the bedroom, kissing. AND, they were heading for the bed," Manny said. Emma's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you serious?" When Manny nodded, Emma broke out into a grin. "This is too good to be true. When I tell Sean he's going to flip out! He'll never want to talk to Lux again." Emma threw her arms around Manny.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do. She knew what she did was wrong, horribly wrong. No matter what kind of mood Sean had left her in, she had no excuse to go kiss another guy. But it felt so right it left her with an eerie feeling.  
  
"Lux," she heard Craig ask her. "Are you ok?" He was sitting on the floor with his back leaned up against the bed. She heard him ruffle his hair about a million times. She thought about an answer with her eyes closed. When she opened them Craig was hovering above her. He was surprised to see that her eyes were completely dry. "Look, I'm really really sorry. We just got caught up in the moment, that's all." Craig tried to make excuses.  
  
"It's ok Craig, I don't blame you or anything," she said in a steady firm voice. Craig nodded his head. He looked rather shaken.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lux asked him sitting up. He quickly looked at her and then looked away.  
  
"Sean is going to kill me," he said simply. Lux shook her head and looked back up at the ceiling.  
  
"He's going to be pissed," she muttered under her breath. In fact, Craig probably didn't understand just how mad he would be. Lux had done exactly what Sean had accused her of doing. "Well we can't change anything now," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. "Look, I better head home." Craig nodded his head as he watched her collect her coat and bag. Then she reached for the picture he gave her. "Thanks again," she said. Craig nodded his head and watched her leave. He took her place on the bed and stared up the ceiling. The main problem wasn't just that he had kissed Lux, it was that he enjoyed it. He guiltily wanted to kiss her again, and he even more guiltily wanted Sean and Lux to end their relationship. He closed his eyes and groaned out loud.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next two days passed in a blur. Lux spent most of the time with her family. It was the one time a year when they made an effort to be together. Her cousins distracted her from any fleeting thoughts of Sean. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was coming home the day after Christmas. Lux hadn't spoken to Craig since the incident. She had managed not to tell anyone what had happened, even when Paige seemed to ask her endlessly why she left the party so early.  
  
Meanwhile, Emma was planning to let Sean in on Lux's little secret as soon as he stepped foot in Toronto. She left an anonymous note under his door. Emma knew that if she told him in person he would never believe her. She just had to wait for Sean to get home and open the note. Then he would call everything off with Lux,. She was sure of it. There was only so much Lux could get away with.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Lux opened the door tentatively.  
  
"Sean?" she asked surprised, she hadn't expected him to be home so early.  
  
"Hey," he said. Lux tried to read the expression on his face. It looked like he was very uncomfortable. "Look, I know that we left on bad terms," he began. "I'm really really sorry. I know what I accused you of what stupid. I know I can trust you," he said in a rush. Lux's stomach felt sick all of sudden. She felt so guilty she couldn't meet his eyes. "Come on Lux, don't be mad at me!" he said misreading her emotions.  
  
"No, no, I'm not mad at you," she said softly, still not able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Sean asked. "I didn't even get to wish you a Merry Christmas," Sean said as he pulled Lux into his arms.  
  
"Sean," Lux said pulling away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sean asked looking worried all of a sudden. Lux hesitated, but then continued.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Lux began slowly. Sean's look turned from worry to suspicion.  
  
"What?" he asked a little more firmly. Lux looked from him to the floor.  
  
"Can we go somewhere?" Lux asked suddenly aware that her parents were in the room next to her. "Like, on a walk or something?" she asked. Sean glanced into the room next to them and nodded his head. "Ok, just let me go to the bathroom," Lux said quickly excusing herself. She emerged 2 minutes later and headed out the door with Sean. It was a brisk day, the chilly air cut through her jacket easily. Lux pulled her scarf around her tightly. Sean seemed to have gotten even colder, and not body temperature wise.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked in a hardened voice. Lux swallowed hard and continued to walk.  
  
"Umm," she began. "Ok, well, you know how Paige was having a party," she began weakly. Sean looked at her, glared at her more like it. Lux paused again. "Well, umm." She stopped. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't. He would be so mad, he would be out of control. She fell into a silence.  
  
"Would this have anything to do with it?" Sean practically spat at her. Lux stopped walking and turned slowly to look at Sean. He flung a piece of crumpled paper to her. Lux slowly unfolded it and read it. She felt the blood drain from her face as she read it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked him after a moment.  
  
"Is it true?" Sean asked, his eyes glinting icily.  
  
"Sean, it wasn't like that. We just got caught up in the moment." Lux tried to make excuses.  
  
"So it's true?" Sean asked quietly, he couldn't look at her.  
  
"Yes," Lux said quietly. Sean let out a malicious laugh.  
  
"After all my apologizing to you for suspecting you, it ended up being true. You do have a thing with Craig."  
  
"Sean, I told you, we just got caught up. I felt horrible after and I still do!" Lux said trying to explain herself.  
  
"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Sean asked so suddenly. The question caught Lux completely off guard.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Sean asked speaking clearly and slowly. Lux paused, deciding how to answer. She knew she had to tell the truth.  
  
"I kissed him," she said softly. Sean looked at her with a pain in his eye she hadn't seen before. "I'm so sorry Sean," Lux began, but Sean was already walking away from her. "Sean, wait," Lux said desperately.  
  
"I can't talk to you right now," he said quietly and turned away. Lux watched his back as he turned down his street. Lux looked hopelessly around her, wondering if she had ever felt so confused in her life. 


	20. New Year's Eve

Hey guys! I tried to update quickly! I'd like to give a shout out to Infatuated Chik, thanks for supporting me from the beginning of all this! Hope everyone enjoys.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux didn't talk to Sean for the next two days. She hadn't called him, thinking he would approach her when he was ready, if he ever was.  
  
Lux had been invited to a New Year's Eve party thrown by Jimmy, but she didn't plan on going. She felt like she needed a break from parties for a little while considering what happened at the last two she had been to. She had kissed Sean during one and Craig during the other, both when she knew she shouldn't have.  
  
It felt like she had a lot of time on her hands, and Lux decided to spend the afternoon shopping with Paige, taking advantage of the Boxing Day sales. So now she was currently going through tons of clothes at Zara in Eaton Center. She was trying everything to take her mind off Sean. They headed to the food court next for lunch. Lux was sitting at the table with her bags while Paige was getting her food from a booth. Lux looked around her at the crowd. Suddenly, she felt her throat go dry. Sitting at a table close to her was Craig and Jimmy. They spotted her and headed her way. Lux hadn't spoken to Craig since the incident.  
  
"Hey Lux," Jimmy said greeting her brightly.  
  
"Hi," Lux said avoiding Craig's gaze. Paige returned and greeted the boys.  
  
"Why don't you sit with us?" Paige asked pushing some bags off a seat. Jimmy sat down next to Paige. Craig paused for a moment before taking the seat next to Lux.  
  
"So what are you boys up to?" Paige asked.  
  
"Just looking around," Jimmy said shrugging his shoulders. Paige nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Where's Spin?" Paige asked. Lux heard Jimmy get into an in-depth report on Spinner's plans for the day.  
  
"Did you talk to Sean?" Lux heard Craig ask her quietly from next to her. Lux turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah," she said simply. Craig looked searchingly in her eyes. "It didn't go very well," Lux added. "He walked away from me and I haven't spoken to him since. And that was about 4 days ago," Lux said. Craig nodded his head. Lux couldn't read his expression.  
  
"Hey Craig, let's go, my dad needs my car again in like..15 minutes," Jimmy said. Craig nodded and got up.  
  
"Are you coming to my party?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"For sure," Paige said immediately.  
  
"I don't think so," Lux said.  
  
"Why not?!" Jimmy asked shocked, Craig looked surprised himself. Lux shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, maybe I will," she added.  
  
"You should," Jimmy insisted. Lux smiled.  
  
"Maybe, I'll see." This seemed to be enough to satisfy Jimmy for the moment, and he and Craig left.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux had made a decision. She needed to talk to Sean, had to in fact. She wouldn't let this linger on like all their other fights had. And it was that thought process that had led her to Sean's driveway, where she was currently parked on. She glanced wearily up at his house, wondering whether or not she was being foolish for even expecting him to talk to her. She had to give it a try, she wasn't going to let their relationship go that easily. Before she got the chance to go to the door, Lux saw Sean emerge from the door. Lux didn't waste a second in opening the door of her car and getting out.  
  
"Sean," she said as she closed her car door behind her. Sean didn't hide a glare from her. Lux continued apprehensively, "I know you're really mad at me. You have every right to be, but you have to understand, I didn't have any intention of that happening beforehand." Lux stopped to see if her words were having any affect on Sean. His look had softened. "I would do anything to take back what happened," Lux continued, "but I can't. And now I just really hope you can forgive me." Sean watched Lux as she quieted after she made her last statement. He cleared his throat slightly.  
  
"I have to tell you something too," he said quietly. Lux's eyes moved quickly to his, noticing the tone of his voice. She was so sure he was going to break up with her. "It's about that night that before I left for Christmas." Now he really had Lux's attention. All she remembered about that night that she thought Sean would mention was their fight over Craig. "Before I came to your house, I had a run-in with Emma," Sean said. Lux remained quiet. "She came to my house, we talked for a little bit, and then she kissed me. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was significant, but taking into account recent experiences I felt it would only be fair." He watched Lux's eyes widen. She had an urge to yell at Sean. To drill into his head the obviousness that Emma still liked him, but she knew she didn't have any right to.  
  
"It's ok," she said biting her tongue from adding any other invectives she felt.  
  
"That's it?" Sean said.  
  
"Well I'm guessing she kissed you?" Sean nodded his head. "Can we just forget this entire break happened?" Lux asked quietly. Sean once again nodded his head and cautiously walked over to Lux.  
  
"I really want to forget all this," he said as he gently pulled her into his arms. Lux allowed herself to be drawn into him but couldn't help thinking to herself if she really wanted what she had just proposed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Because of the recent events, Lux and Sean decided to attend Jimmy's New Year's Eve Party. The day was fast approaching, and before Lux knew it, she was at Paige's getting ready with Hazel and Terri. Lux pulled on her pink off the shoulder sweater. For some reason, she was feeling very nervous.  
  
When they got to Jimmy's, Lux was astounded by the amount of people there. The apartment was packed to the hilt and Lux vaguely thought about the possibility of the cops crashing it.  
  
"Happy New Year girls," Spinner said as they entered the apartment. He was wearing a ridiculous "New Years" party hat and immediately pulled one on Paige and handed one to Lux, Terri, and Hazel. "Don't forget to get in spirit," he said grinning as Paige adjusted the strap.  
  
"Hey you," Lux jumped as she felt someone poke her in the side. "Nice hat." It was Sean. Lux smiled.  
  
"Thanks, where's yours?" she asked.  
  
"I decided to pass," he said as he grinned at her.  
  
"No no, I think you need to get in spirit," Lux said as she grabbed an extra one and proceeded to strap it under Sean's chin. He resisted, but Lux managed to hold his hands down.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Sean whined. Lux laughed as she straightened the hat on his head.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to do, besides, you look cute," she said grinning. Something behind Sean caught her eye and she missed what he said to her. Standing on the other side of the room was Craig, and he was talking to Manny over the bowl of punch. At some point during their conversation Manny reached over and caressed Craig's cheek. Lux tried to pull her eyes away, but she couldn't.  
  
"Hello, Lux." Lux snapped her eyes back to Sean. "Are you ok? You zoned out on me there," Sean said trying to regain her attention.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Lux said trying to act normal, not wanting Sean to realize what had taken her attention away.  
  
"I wear this stupid hat for you and all I get is you zoning out?" Sean asked in mock disbelief. Lux playfully punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"You don't have to wear it if you really don't want to," she said. Sean looked relieved and pulled it off. Lux rolled her eyes as Jimmy approached the two of them.  
  
"Hey guys, Sean, some of us guys are starting a pool game, wanna come?" Jimmy asked Sean. Sean nodded his head and quickly kissed Lux on the cheek goodbye. Lux watched his retreating back. Sighing, she leaned against the counter looking for someone she knew. As her eyes grazed the crowd, she tried not to scowl as she saw Craig still talking to Manny. She knew she wasn't being fair. It wasn't like she could expect Craig to be hung up on her while she had a boyfriend. Quickly she shifted her gaze to where Hazel and Terri were sitting on the couch talking. Lux decided to make her way over and see if the party was actually worth coming too.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emma was pissed. She was quite often these days. She thought she had a foolproof plan. She had watched Sean since he entered the party and was sure tonight would be a good night for her. He hadn't come with Lux. But here she was watching Sean laugh as Lux forced that stupid hat on him. Emma was sure Sean would never forgive Lux for what she did to their relationship when she decided to kiss Craig. She knew that if she could just get Sean alone and convince him of how much Lux had screwed up, she would have a chance at getting him back. But now he was playing pool with Jimmy, and Emma knew from prior experiences that there was no way to break up a horde of boys at a pool table. And now on top of Sean forgiving Lux, Emma had no one to kiss for the New Year. She glared at Manny. Her friend had ditched her to spend the evening flirting with Craig. She obviously had no problems with the kiss that Craig and Lux shared just a week ago. Emma knew she had to get used to Manny ditching her for Craig by now though. She had been doing it since they were both freshman, and obviously nothing was different. It looked like Manny would have someone to kiss for the New Year and Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous, if not desperate. Well I guess there's always J.T. Emma thought unhappily to herself as she looked across the room to where J.T. was talking to Toby and Kendra. Life is so unfair. Emma thought to herself unhappily and she looked around the room to see virtually everyone paired off.  
  
* * * *  
  
It had been two hours, and it was 10 minutes until the New Year. Lux was sitting on the couch looking around. In her mind, this had been a relatively unsuccessful night. She had spent most of it sitting on the couch with Hazel and Terri talking about Terri's ex boyfriend. Terri was afraid he was going to show up to the party for reasons that Lux wasn't aware of.  
  
So two hours later Lux sat twisting her hair around her fingers half listening to Hazel tell a story about last year's New Year's Party. Paige and Spinner had disappeared along with Craig and Manny. Lux swallowed hard, trying to flush out the thoughts of what Craig and Manny might be doing at that very moment. She also noticed Emma had been lurking around throwing her dirty looks every now and then. Lux was too tired and confused to let this really bother her.  
  
"Hey, long time no see," Sean said as he plopped down on the couch next to Lux.  
  
"How was pool?" Lux asked as Jimmy walked in the room and sat down next to Ashley on the opposite couch. Sean scowled.  
  
"Well if Jimmy hadn't missed that last shot I wouldn't be out 20 bucks," Sean said loud enough for Jimmy to hear. His only response was giving Sean the finger. Jimmy flipped on the television to MTV. Since his family had digital cable, he got all the American music channels as well as the Canadian ones.  
  
"One minute until the New Year!" Lux heard Paige yell into the crowd. When Lux turned around she saw Paige walking down the stairs into the room clutching onto Spinner's hand.  
  
"Aww, does Jimmy have no one to kiss?" Paige asked half sarcastically. Jimmy looked wearily around the room until his eyes landed on Ashley, who was sitting next to him. He cocked his eyebrow in a questioning look. Ashley noticed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Care to kiss me this fine evening?" Jimmy asked changing his attitude to the "suave smooth Mr. Brooks". He knew few girls could resist him when he was in this mode, and Ashley was no exception. After a moment she answered,  
  
"Alright." Lux noticed that the room was becoming more and more crowded by the moment.  
  
"Do I get to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room for the New Year?" she heard Sean whisper in her ear. Lux smiled softly and turned to him,  
  
"What do you think?" she asked. "There's no one else I would rather kiss," she added. Sean returned her smile.  
  
"10, 9, 8,." Lux heard the countdown coming from the tv. She turned to face Sean. Craig was standing behind him. Lux saw him glance at her, letting his eyes linger on hers for only a second.  
  
"6, 5, 4." Lux couldn't pull her eyes away from here. There he stood, standing across from Manny. Lux knew they were going to kiss, and she felt sick.  
  
"3, 2, 1!" Lux saw Sean move in closer, and before she closed her eyes to receive her New Year kiss, she saw Craig draw Manny into him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emma quickly pulled away from J.T. and wiped her lips not-so-subtly. She was a little bitter because she knew she would be stuck kissing J.T. Quickly her eyes darted around the room and rested on Sean and Lux. Sean was just pulling away from her. Emma felt her eyes narrow. Then she noticed Craig pull away from Manny. Emma shook her head at her best friend. She watched as Manny tried to push closer to Craig, but he had already taken a step back. Meanwhile, Jimmy had approached Sean, and from what Emma could see, Sean was getting ready to go play another round of pool. Emma would never understand boy's fascination with pool.  
  
Lux was annoyed. Sean had decided to go play another round of pool with Jimmy and company to see if he could win his twenty dollars back. Lux never understood the whole fascination with pool. She looked around to see if anything was worth staying for. Paige and Spinner were proceeding to make out on the couch next to her and Terri and Hazel had resumed a conversation about New Year's Resolutions. Ashely and Ellie were talking about something else. Lux's felt herself glaring at Craig as she saw him sit next to Manny at the kitchen table to engage in another conversation. She couldn't understand what they had so much to talk about.  
  
Lux yawned loudly. This party really wasn't great. After contemplating the plus sides of staying, Lux was convinced that she should leave when she saw Manny gently place her hand on top of Craig's. In order to avoid being a bitter bitch, Lux made her way to the room where the boys were playing pool,  
  
"Sean, I think I'm going to leave," Lux said as Sean watched carefully as a boy Lux never saw before take a shot.  
  
"Why?" Sean asked, his eyes never leaving the table.  
  
"I'm tired." Lux answered simply. Sean nodded his head,  
  
"Alright, see you later," he said as he quickly hugged her and proceeded to lecture Jimmy. "You better not miss that shot Brooks," he barked at his friend. Lux rolled her eyes and headed toward the exit.  
  
"Lux!" Lux turned around to see Craig emerge from the apartment building himself, pulling on his jacket as he walked. "You're leaving?" he asked as he zipped up the coat. Lux nodded her head, not being able to find her voice. "Why?" he asked.  
  
"I'm pretty tired," she said simply.  
  
"Oh," Craig said simply as he started to walk with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lux asked suspiciously. Craig looked confused.  
  
"Umm, home. I live this way too," he said as though explaining something to a young child. Lux let out a breath, she couldn't believe she forgot Craig lived down the street from her.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry. Why are you going home this early anyways?" Lux asked.  
  
"I was feeling tired myself," Craig said. Lux nodded his head. "Did you have fun?" he asked her trying to make conversation. Lux pulled her scarf tighter around her as she watched her breath in the coldness.  
  
"Not really," she said simply. "Did you?"  
  
"Not so much, no," Craig answered. Lux looked surprised.  
  
"You didn't?" she asked again.  
  
"Nope," he answered again. "Why?"  
  
"Well you looked like you were having a pretty good time. You know, with Manny," Lux spat. She couldn't help it. She really really didn't want to come off as possessive of someone she had no claim to, but she couldn't help it. Craig looked slightly amused.  
  
"Me and Manny? Naw, we're just friends," Craig said. Lux nodded her head.  
  
"Right," she said trying to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say you sound jealous," Craig said. Lux stopped walking, and turned to Craig. They had reached her house.  
  
"I'm not jealous," she said not sounding very convincing.  
  
"Really?" Craig asked quietly. Lux swallowed again, not being able to answer or meet his eye. "Because I was jealous when I saw you with Sean," Craig added. Lux's eyes widened as she looked up at him. Before she knew what was happening, she felt Craig's lips against hers. The thought of pushing him away didn't even occur to her. Nothing felt as good as his warm lips against hers, heating her from the cold air. The kiss the deep but brief. As Craig pulled away, he muttered quietly,  
  
"Happy New Year Lux." With that, Craig continued on his way home. Lux watched his retreating back, his hands jammed in his pockets for warmth. After a few moments she turned to enter her house, confused at what had just happened.  
  
* * * *  
  
"And he's back in the game!" Jimmy exclaimed as he shot 3 pool balls into their respective pockets.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," Sean said ready to collect his money from their recent winnings. Jimmy handed him a 20 dollar bill and Sean stuffed it in his pocket.  
  
"So Lux left already?" Jimmy asked as they headed out into the main hall.  
  
"Yeah, not sure why," Sean said looking around the room. "But maybe it's because she didn't know anyone here," Sean added not recognizing most of the people in the room.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure who everyone is either. Apparently everyone heard about this party and they just randomly brought their friends," Jimmy said looking around himself. "Man this party blows. Look at everyone, they look half dead." Sean looked around once again and had to agree. Out of the people he recognized, Manny looked extremely pissed about something and Emma looked equally pissed. Both were perched on the couch next to each other not talking. Paige was sitting next to Spinner, both of their eyes glued to the television screen. Ashley and Ellie were laughing at something while Hazel and Terri sipped their drinks.  
  
"I have something that can make this party a lot more fun," Sean muttered more to himself, but Jimmy heard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"What do you think I'm talking about?" Sean replied.  
  
"Weed?" Jimmy asked quietly.  
  
"Only if you want," Sean said. Jimmy thought about it for a moment.  
  
"How much?" he asked.  
  
"It's on me, consider it your Christmas present," Sean said smoothly. Jimmy nodded and then approached Spinner and Marco.  
  
"Hey Spin, Marco, wanna go upstairs with us?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"And do what? Make out?" Spinner asked sarcastically giving Marco a don't-even-think-about-it look.  
  
"No you idiot," Sean said as he held out a plastic bag.  
  
"Ahh I see," Spinner said spotting the pot. He began to follow Marco up the stairs.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Paige's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Come on Paige. Why don't you come with us?" Spinner asked pouting at his girlfriend.  
  
"I absolutely refuse to spend my night in a cloud of pot smoke," Paige replied back. "AND I don't think you should either Spinner." Spinner looked pained.  
  
"But Paige-"  
  
"There is so much else we could be doing," Paige said changing her tone from bossy to seductive. Spinner closed his mouth but moved back towards the couch.  
  
"Whipped," Jimmy coughed obviously into this hands.  
  
"Pussy whipped," Sean added.  
  
"Shut up you morons," Paige replied as she wrapped her arms around Spinner. "Jimmy's just jealous because he has no one to be whipped by," she said loud enough for Jimmy to hear. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs after Sean.  
  
Meanwhile Emma had not lost her gaze on Sean and caught him showing off the pot to his friends. Emma was never a fan of the stuff. True, she had only tried it once, but she never was into the whole drug scene. Tonight, however, Emma had a different feeling towards the drugs. Quietly, she got up off the couch and headed up the same stairs that Jimmy, Marco, and Sean had ascended just a few moments ago.  
  
Sean was laughing very hard at something Jimmy had said about Spinner and Paige. His eyes were watering as he tried to see through the already smoky air. Taking another drag on his joint, he watched the smoke curly into the air. Sean vaguely thought about how much Lux would kill him if she were here right now. But she's not here, he reminded himself. AND he was not whipped. Sean remembered unclearly seeing the door open and the next thing he knew Emma was sitting beside him on the bed and taking a drag from his joint.  
  
"I never knew you to be a fan of weed," he said watching her breath out smoke.  
  
"There's a lot about me you don't know," Emma answered. Sean nodded and took the joint from her.  
  
"So what don't I know?" he asked feeling the weed getting to him.  
  
"Well you don't know that I've been watching you all night," Emma said quietly looking at Sean. Sean leaned in closer to Emma.  
  
"I knew that," he said. Emma didn't look surprised; she was used to these cocky answers from Sean, especially when he was high.  
  
"You don't seem surprised," he answered. Sean watched her. He couldn't deny she really was beautiful. Her blonde hair hung down past her shoulders and her eyes were glittering.  
  
"How was your vacation?" Emma asked.  
  
"Alright," Sean said evenly.  
  
"You saw your parents?" Emma said that more as a statement than a question. Sean nodded inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs. Both Emma and Sean were momentarily distracted from the beginnings of their conversation when Jimmy caused a raucous by proceeding to fall off the bed laughing so hard at something Marco had said. Emma took this opportunity to lean over to Sean,  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere else a little quieter to talk?" Emma asked. Sean hesitated.  
  
"Talk about what?" he asked.  
  
"Things that you don't know about me yet for one," Emma said as she stood up. Sean glanced at her once more before discarding his joint and heading out the door while Emma followed. She quickly pushed open a door to the nearest bedroom which was empty. Sean watched her walk in and thought to himself briefly what he was doing. Quickly he pushed that thought out of his head. He wasn't doing anything wrong. They were just going to talk. But somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he was lying to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Please review!! Next chapter will be up soon, promise! 


	21. Some Good News, and Some Bad News

ENJOY!!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sean paced the room nervously as he watched Emma from the corner of his eye. She had placed herself on the bed and was watching him pace.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down?" Emma asked after watching Sean pace for a few minutes. Sean cast a glance at the bed and sat next to her. "So I believe we were discussing what you don't know about me," Emma stated simply. Sean nodded his head. "Well you don't know that I care about how your visit with your parents went," Emma started. She saw Sean stiffen as she mentioned the words. "So," she continued in a near whisper, "how did your visit go?" Sean cast down his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said rather abruptly.  
  
"Not so good I'm guessing?" Emma pushed. Sean sighed and ran his fingers aggravated through his hair. He knew that the drugs in his system were making his resistance wear down easily.  
  
"It went horribly, but I was stupid to expect anything better," Sean spat out. Emma remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "My parents' recovery isn't going that well," Sean admitted. "They're still drinking and don't seem to have any intentions of getting themselves together and moving back in with me and Tracker." Sean let out a bitter laugh. "I should be happy right? I mean, it would be worse if they lived with us. But I really shouldn't be talking. Look at me, high off my ass," Sean said trying to clear his eyes.  
  
"Shh Sean, that's not the same," Emma said placing her hand gently on top of his. Sean looked at it not feeling guilty. Lux never asked him how his trip to see his parents went. She was too busy making out with Craig. The weed was making Sean feel extremely affectionate all of a sudden. He looked at Emma's hand on his and then up into her eyes. That same feeling passed between them and for a moment Sean felt himself being drawn into her. Before he knew what was happening, he was kissing Emma hard. She sighed into the family feeling of his lips on hers and sunk down onto the bed. Sean leaned on top of her, losing himself in her kisses. She didn't protest when he slipped his hand up her shirt. Her skin felt hot against his palm. Sean knew that nothing was stopping him from doing whatever he wanted that night as he kissed Emma down her neck. He could still remember the scent of her shampoo; it hadn't changed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux woke up the next morning with the sun streaming into her bedroom. She had convinced herself it was a dream. There was no way in her mind Craig would have kissed her last night. It simply wasn't possible. Craig and Sean were friends, good friends. Friends don't kiss their friend's girlfriends! But when Lux opened her eyes, she knew it wasn't a dream. Men are so disloyal, Lux thought to herself. She couldn't help a small smile that crept upon her face.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emma had never been happier. The night had started badly, but in her mind it couldn't have ended better. She snuggled under Sean's arm waiting for him to wake up. She felt Sean begin to stir and opened her eyes to look up at him. Emma knew that she couldn't predict Sean's reaction, so she remained cautious.  
  
Sean kept his eyes closed. Maybe he had dreamed it. Maybe he had gotten so high last night that he had hallucinated it. Yes, that was it, he had just been tripping. It's about time I lay off the drugs, he thought to himself, still refusing to open his eyes. He was worried about what he might find beside him. Sean knew however before he opened his eyes what he would find beside him. He felt someone stir under his arm and he knew it could only be one person. Finally he slowly unglued his closed eyelids, squinting to keep out the sun.  
  
"Good morning," he heard Emma say from beside him. Turning to look at her he groaned out loud. "What's wrong Sean?" Emma asked raising her head to look at him.  
  
"Emma look, I'm not entirely sure what happened last night but-"  
  
"Let me guess, it was a mistake?" Emma cut Sean off bitterly.  
  
"Yes it was! Look, I was high ok, so were you. We didn't know what we were doing," Sean rambled.  
  
"Wrong Sean, I wasn't high and I knew exactly what I was doing and so did you!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Sean said raising his voice.  
  
"You obviously did but you just wanted to use me! Now you're trying to take the easy way out!" Emma yelled back accusingly not really believing it.  
  
"That's not true! I would never use you!" Sean yelled back not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Then why are you making this such a big deal? It's not like we had sex!" Emma spat. Sean took a step back.  
  
"Well from what I remember we were pretty damn close. And that's not the point! I'm with Lux! I can't be with you Emma," Sean said trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Lux. This is between you and me and what happened last night."  
  
"This has everything with Lux! I cheated on her," Sean said jerking his hands through his hair.  
  
"Please Sean. You honestly think she was thinking of you when she kissed Craig?" Emma asked harshly.  
  
"That was a mistake. And compared to what happened last night a kiss is no big deal," Sean replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"You wouldn't have let what happened last night happen if you didn't want it," Emma said quietly. Sean wasn't quite sure how to reply. He knew she was partially right, but he still knew he was wrong and wanted to be with Lux.  
  
"Look Emma, I was high. I didn't know what I was doing ok?" Sean said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Fine Sean, but I'm not about to forget what happened last night, and something tells me you won't either," Emma said sharply before she left the room leaving Sean lone to decode her last statement.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was probably the circumstances that kept both Lux and Sean from being suspicious that neither of them had taken the time to get in touch with each other. Both Lux and Sean had managed to not only avoid each other, but also avoid Craig and Emma respectively. Lux spent most of her days with Hazel and Paige while Sean hung out with Jimmy and Marco. Neither Lux nor Sean had mentioned their situations to anyone else.  
  
Before anyone was ready for it, school had started back up again. Now Sean and Lux had no excuses not to see each other. They both vowed to act as normal as possible.  
  
Somehow Lux had managed to make it through second period without catching sigh of Sean or Craig, but she knew it wouldn't last. As she entered Mr. Simpson's AP Computer Science class, she hesitated before taking her regular seat next to Craig.  
  
"Hi," he said as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I haven't seen you for a while," Craig continued.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lux said. They fell into an awkward silence after that.  
  
"Ok class, today we are going to start apstrings and translations. After we learn this unit, which will take about a week, we'll start on your midterm, which is a group project." Great, Lux thought to herself. She had completely forgotten about midterms. She allowed herself to zone out for the rest of class.  
  
Sean found Lux at her locker before fourth period and cautiously approached her. He had good reasons to be worried. For all he knew, Emma may have shot her mouth off about that night and Lux could have found out. Well, there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Hey," Sean said as he touched Lux's shoulder. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi," she said. Lux tried to read Sean's face. She was pretty sure he hadn't found out about the kiss with Craig, but she didn't want to be surprised.  
  
"Sorry I haven't seen you for so long, I kind of got caught up with things," Sean said making excuses.  
  
"It's ok, I was pretty busy myself," Lux replied. Sean was definitely not sure whether Lux knew. She seemed rather tense and Sean was afraid maybe she knew but was waiting for him to tell her. He decided to play it safe and not mention anything. He really just wanted to forget everything that happened that night. Sean continued to stand there awkwardly, and Lux looked equally awkward. She nodded her head as though to an invisible beat of music. Finally she broke out of her constant starring at the floor,  
  
"I need to get to class," she said. Sean nodded. He headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yo Sean," Sean recognized Jay's voice and turned around.  
  
"Hey," he said wearily.  
  
"School's bought a new DVD player. We planned on taking care of that today after school. You in?" Jay asked. Sean glared at his friend.  
  
"You know I'm on probation, I can't get caught with that shit," he said.  
  
"I'll split the cash with you 50/50. I'm guessing we can bring in about 200 at least," Jay said ignoring Sean's last comment.  
  
"I can't," Sean emphasized, but he could feel his resolve weakening. So could Jay.  
  
"Come on man, just his once. It's not like we're gonna get caught or anything," Jay pestered. Sean paused for a moment. "What do you say?"  
  
"Fine, but this is the last time," Sean said.  
  
"Sure," Jay said walking away before Sean could decipher the tone of his voice.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux walked home by herself, thinking about the day spent at school. She knew she wouldn't be seeing Sean for the rest of that day. He said he had some "business" to take care of after school, whatever that meant. He had sworn to her it had nothing to do with drugs. She pushed open the door of her empty house and fixed herself an afternoon snack before plopping herself down in front of the television. She had just started to watch a rerun of 7th Heaven when the door bell rang. Lux put down her sandwich and headed to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see Craig standing in her stoop.  
  
"Hey," she said looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey," he said. Lux noticed he looked rather nervous and was holding something behind his back.  
  
"What's that?" she asked pointing to what he was holding.  
  
"Can I come in?" Craig asked. Lux nodded and opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. Craig pulled out an envelope from behind him. It had the Columbia emblem on it. "You got your letter already?" Lux asked looking at the envelope. Craig nodded his head vigorously. "What does it say?!" Lux asked getting excited.  
  
"I haven't opened it yet," Craig said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Why not?!" Lux asked shocked at this news.  
  
"I wanted to open it with you," Craig said simply. Lux tilted her head as she gazed at Craig, flattered by his words. She tried to hide a small smile that lit up her face.  
  
"Oh, well. Open it now," she said still smiling. Craig nodded his head again and began to rip at the back of the envelope. He lifted up the flap and hesitated. He looked at Lux, who was watching him intently.  
  
"I can't," he said looking sheepish. "Here, you do it," he said holding the envelope out to her.  
  
"What? No Craig, this is yours to read," Lux said shaking her head.  
  
"Come on Lux, please. Besides, you're the one who helped me with this application," Craig said quietly. Lux paused and then took the envelope from his hands.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said as she fingered the flap. Craig nodded his head silently. Lux took a deep breath and pulled out the top letter. She read the heading,  
  
"Dear Craig Manning, Congratulations! We are pleased to welcome you to Columbia University, the class of 2004!" Lux read out loud, her jaw dropped open as she looked at Craig. Craig was in shock.  
  
"Are you serious?" he said taking the envelope from her. Lux's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes I'm serious! Oh My God! Craig, you're going to COLUMBIA! Aren't you happy?" she asked jumping up and throwing her arms are his neck. Craig was still in shock, just registering what was happening. He re-read the letter to make sure Lux wasn't playing some sick joke on him.  
  
"Oh my god," he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe it," he said, a smile slowly crossing over his face. He let out a laugh of delight and wrapped his arms around Lux's waist, lifting her clear off the ground and spinning her around. "Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear. Lux pulled away from him, looking puzzled, "For all your help with everything. I couldn't have done this without you," he said still clasping the letter tightly in his hand. Lux smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, but I'm sure you could have done all this without me."  
  
"I doubt it, now where's your letter?" Craig asked looking down at Lux. Lux shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I normally get the mail a few days later than everyone else, don't know why. But I don't want to get all nervous about that," Lux said trying not to think about the possible rejection she could be facing. "This is your day to celebrate," she added. Craig grinned.  
  
"I have to go tell Joey. He's going to flip out," Craig said. Lux nodded her head. Craig headed to the door and pulled it open. He turned around to face Lux before he left.  
  
"Are you home alone tonight?" Craig asked suddenly.  
  
"Looks that way," Lux said.  
  
"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind setting up an extra meal. Besides, you have to celebrate with us tonight."  
  
"I wouldn't want to intrude," Lux said shaking her head.  
  
"You won't be," Craig said gently touching her hand. "Please come," he said. Lux hesitated, but then gave in.  
  
"Alright." A smile spread across Craig's face.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you at around 6 then." Lux nodded and smiled as Craig turned to leave her house.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux nervously patted down her hair as she stood in Craig's doorway waiting for him to answer the door. She had changed into a black long sleeved shirt that scrunched at the shoulder and grey pants, not knowing how formal an occasion this was going to be. Craig answered the door after a few moments.  
  
"Hey," he said brightly, an obviously glow radiating off him.  
  
"Hey," Lux said as she entered the house. She could smell the aroma's from the kitchen wafting into the foyer.  
  
"Lux's here," Craig said as Angela came running into the room.  
  
"Craig's going to COLUMBIA!" she yelled pronouncing the name perfectly. Angela threw herself into Lux's arms.  
  
"I know, aren't you excited?" Lux asked the little girl.  
  
"He gets to live it New York City!" she said again. Craig laughed and poked his little sister in the side, causing her to scrunch up into a ball in Lux's arms.  
  
"Hey Lux," Joey said walking into the room with an apron tied around his waist.  
  
"Hi Joey," Lux greeted. "Dinner is just being finished up so you and Craig have some time to do whatever. Angela is needed in the kitchen," Joey said reaching for his daughter.  
  
"For what?" Angela asked with an angelic face.  
  
"Didn't you want to help me make cookies with the cookie cutters?" Joey asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah!" Angela exclaimed excitedly as she hopped out of Lux's arms leading Joey back into the kitchen. Craig and Lux were left alone in the foyer.  
  
"Want to go upstairs?" Craig asked, already on his way up the stairs. Lux followed behind him silently. She entered Craig's room and looked around. It was neat. His bed was made and his books were stacked to one side of his desk. His acceptance letter was lying in the center of his desk. Lux fingered it gently, reading it.  
  
"This is quite impressive," she said after reading it. Craig's eyes were shining with pride.  
  
"Yeah, that's what Joey said." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Soo," Craig began. Lux nodded her head. "What have you been up to lately?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Nothing really, you?" Lux asked.  
  
"Not much," Craig said. "So you think you'll hear from Columbia tomorrow or so?"  
  
"Hopefully. I'm nervous now though. I really hope I get in."  
  
"I'm sure you will. If I got in, I'm sure you can."  
  
"Don't say that. You really deserved it," Lux said. Craig smiled and looked into her eyes. Lux didn't remember him being so close. She could smell his cologne envelope her. Craig lost himself in her eyes. He tilted his head, moving it closer and closer to hers. Lux knew what was coming. She wanted it so badly, wanted to feel his lips on hers again. He was so close, his lips just barely grazed hers when she froze.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner's ready," Joey said as he poked his head into Craig's room, startling both Lux and Craig.  
  
"Ok, we're coming," Lux said quickly stepping away from Craig's bed and following Joey down the stairs. Craig ran his fingers through his curly hair and followed behind Lux after a moment.  
  
* * * * * * Wow! I've been updating as often as I can!! I still need to finish writing this, so I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done. I hope you guys enjoy it so far, and please please PLEASE review! 


	22. Dinner Party

Lux enjoyed the dinner with Craig and his family. The happiness of the entire family for Craig managed to overthrow any possible awkwardness between Craig and Lux. The dinner that Joey spent so long on was finished off with sugar cookies cut out especially by Angela. Lux bit on her second cookie, feeling happy, sleepy, and full. Joey and Caitlin began to clear the dishes.  
  
"You guys go ahead and do whatever you do, we'll clear up in here," Caitlin said before Lux could even offer to help.  
  
"Craig," Angela whined, lifting her arms to him. Craig hoisted her into his arms.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked the girl as she shook her head vigorously.  
  
"I want to play with you and Lux," she said.  
  
"I think Angela is actually very tired," Joey said as Angela tried to stifle and yawn.  
  
"No Daddy," Angela began to complain.  
  
"I'll read you whatever story you want," Caitlin bribed, as she stood beside Joey.  
  
"Even Peter Pan?"  
  
"Even Peter Pan," Caitlin said as she took Angela from Craig's arms. "Say goodnight to Craig and Lux."  
  
"Goodnight," Angela said resting her head on Caitlin's shoulder. Lux smiled at the girl as she watched Caitlin carry her up the stairs.  
  
"I better head home too," Lux said looking down at her watch.  
  
"What? It's only 8 30!" Craig said. "There is no way you're going home, come on," he said as he grabbed her hand. Lux looked confused as Craig pulled her into the garage.  
  
"Wow, nice garage," Lux said looking around as Craig flicked on the lights.  
  
"Thanks, this is where our band practices," he explained. Lux nodded and sat down on the couch. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Cold?" Craig asked watching her. Lux nodded her head. Craig brought her over a blanket and sat beside her. "Yeah I've been trying to convince Joey to get heat in here, but he said it was a waste of money. Now that I'll be leaving, I'm sure that we won't even get heat in here." Lux listened as she pulled the blanket around her tightly.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" she asked him, looking around for another blanket for Craig to use.  
  
"I'm used to it," Craig said. Lux nodded and leaned back on the couch. A silence passed that could only be described as awkward. Craig suddenly sighed and flopped back on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lux asked.  
  
"Are you still with Sean?" Craig asked, knowing very well the answer already. Lux looked surprised by the question.  
  
"Yeah," she said, not meeting his eye. Craig nodded his head more to himself than anyone else. "Why?" Lux finally asked looking up. Craig stayed quiet for a few moments. Then he spoke,  
  
"I know this will never work, but I can't stop thinking about you. And I know you're with Sean, but I can't help how I feel. And." Craig trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Lux prodded. Craig looked into her eyes, his shining.  
  
"And I really want to kiss you," he said quietly. Lux's eyes widened. "Look, I know I've put you in a really awkward situation," Craig began, his voice wavering again. Lux reached over and touched his hand gently.  
  
"It's alright, I'm glad you told me," Lux said.  
  
"You are?" Craig said looking confused. Lux nodded her head.  
  
"You're hands are so cold," she said as she ran her fingers over his. Craig couldn't help but be surprised by this statement. After everything he just said, she noticed his hands.  
  
"Yeah, guess I'm not as used to the cold as I thought," he said. He watched as Lux unwound the blanket from around her and handed him half of it. He smiled slightly as he pulled it around him, pulling her towards him in the process. He rested his head against hers, smelling the scent of her shampoo.  
  
"Craig," Lux's voice interrupted the silence.  
  
"Hmm," he said, enjoying the closeness of her too much to speak.  
  
"I'm glad you told me what you did, because I really want to kiss you too," she said simply. Craig's head snapped up as he met her eyes.  
  
"You do?" he asked. Lux nodded her head and subconsciously licked her bottom lip. This motion made butterflies appear in Craig's stomach. Gently he leaned down and kissed her. Lux sighed into his kiss and let her lips linger on his. When she felt him pull away, her hands went to the back of his neck, pulling him into her. She felt Craig smile against her lips as he kissed her harder, his hands lingering in hers under the blanket. When he finally pulled away, he bent down and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Still cold?" Lux looked up at him and leaned up again, proceeding to kiss him. Craig leaned against her, causing Lux to lie down on the couch; Craig supported himself over her with his arms. He groaned loudly when Lux moved her lips down his face, and gently sucked on the skin on his neck. "Shit Lux," Craig panted. Lux pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Craig said flinching a bit. He captured her lips with his again. Lux nearly melted. No one had kissed her the way Craig did. She moaned against his lips and pulled him closer. Craig let himself rest on top of her, their legs entwined. He turned to his side and pulled her in position with him. His fingers gently were entwined in Lux's hair. Craig kissed her chin and began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Craig," Lux said weakly.  
  
"Hmm," Craig said against her skin.  
  
"I should go," she said quietly. Craig stopped moving.  
  
"Why?" he said, his lips still against her skin.  
  
"We have school tomorrow, and my parents are probably wondering where I am," Lux said. She felt Craig exhale against her neck. He moved up to her lips and kissed them gently again.  
  
"Please, don't go," he said.  
  
"I..have..to," Lux said in between kisses. She really didn't want to.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Craig whispered. Lux began to protest, but the feeling of his lips against hers and his fingers running down her back convinced her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux stood at her locker the next day, rearranging her books.  
  
"Hey," Lux turned around to see Craig standing beside her.  
  
"Hey," she said, a smile lit up her face.  
  
"Did you get in trouble with your parents last night?" Craig asked.  
  
"Get in trouble for what?" A voice came from behind them. Lux turned to see Sean approach her.  
  
"Oh, I went to Sean's for dinner," Lux said, avoiding Craig's eyes. "Craig got into Columbia!" Lux said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Wow, congratulations man," Sean said giving Craig a high five.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Craig said.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux stood with her back against her locker in the deserted hallway. She knew what she had to do, and she planned on doing it quickly.  
  
"Haven't seen you for quite a while," Lux narrowed her eyes at the sound of the voice coming at her. She turned around and her eyes widened.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Nice to see you too," the boy answered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Who is the mystery boy?! Next chapter will be up soon, promise. Please review! 


	23. The Visitor

"Now is that the way to greet your boyfriend?" the boy asked as he stepped closer to Lux.  
  
"You're not my boyfriend, I ended it with you remember?" Lux spat. "What are you doing here Brad?!"  
  
"Where is all this hostility coming from? I track to another fucking country to see my girlfriend. All the way from California, and this is the greeting I get."  
  
"I'm NOT your girlfriend. And if you came here to see me, you wasted your time." Lux said turning to walk away, obviously shaken. Brad reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I refuse to allow you to treat me with such disregard. We have some unfinished business to clear up," he said through gritted teeth, his grip on her arm tightened.  
  
"Let go of me," Lux said jerking her arm away from him, but unsuccessfully getting it out of his grasp. "You're hurting me!" Lux exclaimed as his grip tightened. Brad glared at her before letting go. Lux pulled away and took several steps back.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, lowering his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Lux asked again.  
  
"I had to see you," he said, using a voice that he was sure would get sympathy.  
  
"Well you're wasting your time."  
  
"How so?" Brad asked taking a step forward.  
  
"I'm with someone else now," Lux said, taking a step back. Brad's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"With someone else? What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"What the FUCK do you think I mean. I have a boyfriend," Lux spat, the words stinging.  
  
"I see, you know we're meant to be together. I wouldn't have come all the way from California to see you if it wasn't true."  
  
"Obviously we're not."  
  
"Well maybe I can change your mind while I'm here," Brad said. "I'm staying at the local hotel, and I think I'll be seeing much more of you." With that he turned on his heel and made his way out of the school. Lux watched his retreating back, only allowing her hands to shake when he exited. She leaned against a row of lockers as her knees felt shaky. She felt her back slide down the lockers as she sat on the floor and buried her head in her arms.  
  
"Lux?" Lux heard Sean's voice. "Lux, what's wrong?" he asked obviously worried. He came to sit on the ground next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hand gently on top of his. "Come on, tell me what's going on," he tried to convince her to look up, but she refused.  
  
"It's not anything you need to get involved in Sean, I'm fine really." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into her arms.  
  
"Obviously you're not fine, what's wrong?" Sean asked.  
  
"Please Sean, I don't want to get into it. I just need to think right now," Lux said as she stood up and walked away, leaving Sean confused.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lux hurried home at the end of the day, ready to barricade herself in her house until she figured some things out. Unfortunately, she was met with an unwelcome sight.  
  
"Good afternoon," Brad said as he stood on the end of her driveway.  
  
"God Brad, leave me the fuck alone," she snapped as she headed up the driveway.  
  
"I would, but I have something that might be of interest to you." Lux turned around, prepared for whatever lie he had planned.  
  
"And what would you have that I'm interested in?" she asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, for one, a letter from, what was it? Your dream school." Lux looked up at him, where he was twirling a letter with the Columbia emblem on it.  
  
"Give it to me," she said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm.  
  
"I will, if you let me in," he said nodded towards her door.  
  
"GIVE ME THE FUCKING LETTER BRAD!" Lux said as she tried to grab it from him. He was too tall however, and lazily held it above her head.  
  
"I will, for one kiss."  
  
"You're out of your mind. Give me the goddamn letter before I call the cops. Stealing mail is illegal," Lux threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, and I don't like your language."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry MOTHER, but I don't really give a SHIT, so GIVE ME THE GODDAMN LETTER AND GET THE HELL AWAY!"  
  
"Lux?" Lux whirled around to see Craig making his way down the sidewalk. "Are you ok?" he asked looking suspiciously at the boy standing across from Lux.  
  
"Craig," Lux said, unsure of how to handle the situation. She didn't want her past interfering with her future. "He has my letter from Columbia," she explained throwing Brad a nasty look.  
  
"Is this the new boyfriend?" Brad asked eyeing Craig.  
  
"No, give me my letter," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, lets see if you got in," Craig said, thinking Brad was holding it from her as a joke. Brad scowled as he handed Lux the envelope. Lux threw down her bag and ripped open the seal. Her eyes scanned the letter, and after a moment she let out a shriek.  
  
"I GOT IN!!!" she screamed. She threw herself into Craig's open arms and he twirled her around.  
  
"I knew you would!" Craig said almost as excitedly. "We're going to New York City together!" he continued enthusiastically.  
  
"You're going there too?" Brad asked, interrupting. Craig put Lux down and turned to Brad.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced," Craig said looking at Lux. Lux rolled her eyes and turned to Brad.  
  
"Brad, that's Craig, Craig, Brad. Now I think you should leave."  
  
"What?" Craig asked, but noticed that Lux was looking at Brad, not him.  
  
"Can't I offer you my congratulations?" Brad asked with a smug look on his face. He was meant by stony silence. Lux turned on her heel and headed towards the door. Brad rolled his eyes and headed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. "I'll see you later," he called as he left. Lux turned around and gave his back the finger. All this left Craig thoroughly confused.  
  
"Lux, wait up," Craig said as he rushed up the driveway. Lux wordlessly held the door open for him to follow her. He watched as she threw her bag on the floor and carefully placed her letter from Columbia back into the envelope.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Craig asked.  
  
"No one important," Lux said, her back was facing him and her voice sounded oddly strained.  
  
"No on important? I haven't seen him before. Is he from here?" Craig asked, he watched as Lux shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Lux, talk to me. This is supposed to be a good day for you, instead this guy shows up and you get all upset. What's going on?" Craig asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. Craig was shocked when he saw Lux's eyes glazed over with a film of tears.  
  
"He's just an asshole ex boyfriend. That's all," Lux said, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"An asshole ex boyfriend who's from....CALIFORNIA?!" Craig asked in disbelief. Lux nodded her head. "He followed you from California? Why?" Craig asked. Lux shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, ok. We didn't have a good relationship, and obviously he got attached to it. All I know is that I never want to see him again."  
  
"What was so bad about it?" Craig asked, suddenly concerned. Lux was definitely avoiding his gaze now.  
  
"Just regular stuff, you know how it goes."  
  
"It must be more than regular stuff, because regular stuff does not make a boy follow a girl across the country, into a different country at that."  
  
"Look Craig, I really don't want to talk about it ok. Just let it go. He'll leave soon, and I can forget all about him."  
  
"Lux, he doesn't look like he's about to leave anytime soon," Craig said reaching for Lux's arm. He happened to grasp it at the same spot that Brad grabbed it earlier that day. Lux flinched and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Craig asked noticing her flinch.  
  
"N-nothing," Lux stuttered, wanting to rub her arm, but not risking it. Before, she knew what was happening, Craig took her hand in his, and gently began to lift the sleeve of her shit up. "What are you doing?!" she asked trying to pull away, but Craig held her still and continued to soundlessly pull the sleeve up. He stopped when he noticed bruising on her arm.  
  
"What happened?" he asked again looking at her arm. "I know I did not grasp your arm that hard to cause that," he said. Lux was staring at the floor, not answering. "Lux, did he hit you?" Craig asked so gently it almost startled a response from Lux. "Lux," he prodded gently. "Did he hit you?" he repeated himself. Lux finally looked up into his eyes and nodded her head slightly. "And now he's back to get back together with you?" Craig asked. Lux nodded her head again.  
  
"I cut off the relationship with him before I left. He went crazy, he couldn't handle it. And then I left. I didn't even tell him where I was moving too, but he found out, and now he's back, and I don't know what he's going to do." Lux said, swallowing back tears. Craig pulled her into his chest.  
  
"Shh, don't worry. I know what this is like." Lux pulled away from Craig quickly.  
  
"No, you don't know what it's like. You have no idea what it's like to be in a relationship with someone who hurts you. And I was too weak to get out of it. I let him do that to me because I was too scared to be without him, and now look where it got me." Lux blurted out angrily.  
  
"Lux, I do understand," Craig said gently.  
  
"How can you possibly understand?" Lux asked incredulously.  
  
"Because my dad used to beat me." Lux's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" she asked, not believing what she heard.  
  
"When my mom left him for Joey, it was just us. He would be really stressed out, and take every little thing out on me. At first I thought it was my fault. That I didn't behave. But then it got really bad. Eventually Joey found out, and I went to live with him. So trust me, I understand," Craig said. Lux stood there watching him, shocked.  
  
"I had no idea," she said.  
  
"It's ok," Craig said.  
  
"So...how bad did it get?" Lux asked curiously. Craig paused for a moment before lifting the side of his shirt up, revealing a huge scar on the side of his stomach. Lux's mouth fell open as she reached out and gently ran her fingers over it.  
  
"You're lucky that you had Joey to go to," Lux said after a moment. Craig nodded his head.  
  
"I know. How bad did it get with you and Brad?" Craig asked.  
  
"Pretty bad," Lux said. After a moment she turned around and pulled up the bottom of her shirt, to reveal a scar stretching along her back. She felt Craig exhale slowly behind her. She felt his hands reach over and pull down her shirt.  
  
"It must have been hard to get away from him."  
  
"It was really hard. I somehow managed to get so attached to him. But eventually I did get away. And now he's back," Lux broke into a bitter smile. "Oh well, hopefully he'll just leave me alone. What is with me and guys?! I always go for guys who are awful for me! First Brad, and then Sean. At least Sean treats me well. But god, he's a drug dealer." Lux paused and gazed up at Craig. Then she continued, "But I think my taste is changing," she said gently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I like this new guy now. And he's not a wife beater, or a drug dealer, or even an alcoholic." Lux said, smiling slightly at Craig. Craig smiled back.  
  
"Oh really, so what is he like?" he asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Well, he's in a band. And he's really good at the guitar, and he's smart. So smart that he's going to Columbia next year," Lux stated. Craig smiled at her last statement.  
  
"That's good. Because I think that a guy who is going to Columbia next year would be really into a girl who is going to Columbia next year," Craig said. Lux smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Oh really, well then maybe I have a chance with him."  
  
"Maybe," Craig said. Lux watched as he bent his head down and kissed Lux gently. Lux pulled away after a moment.  
  
"Craig, I'm breaking up with Sean," she said. Craig backed away slightly.  
  
"You are?" he asked, thinking he had not heard her correctly.  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible" she answered. She bit her bottom lip waiting for his reaction. "I can't do this. It's unfair to him, me, and you. I can't keep making out with you and wanting to be with you when technically I'm with Sean. So I want to end things with him. And I know that it probably won't end as well I would like, but I have to anyways," Lux said. Craig simply smiled and Lux melted into his kiss. 


	24. Coat like a Cloak

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Sean and Lux did not see much of each other. Sean seemed rather busy with Jay and Lux seemed rather busy getting excited over Columbia. Brad thankfully made no more appearances at school or in Lux's driveway.  
  
"Alright, so I know I've been a little overenthusiastic with the party thing. But honestly, we have reason to celebrate now. So now that you and Craig both got accepted to Columbia, I'm throwing a huge party this weekend ok?" Paige informed her friend.  
  
"Now by huge do you mean the kind of party where I don't know half the people attending?" Lux asked. Paige sipped on her milkshake and mulled the question over.  
  
"Probably, but you know the important people, like myself, Spinner, Craig, and Sean." Lux smiled slightly while playing with her napkin. She still hadn't broken up with Sean, yet she continued to spend more and more of her time with Craig. "So what's the deal between you and Craig anyways?" Paige asked as if reading her best friend's mind.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lux asked. She didn't want the entire world to know about her and Craig until after she had broken up with Sean.  
  
"Oh come on Lux, I'm not stupid. You two seem awfully friendly these days. I see you with him more than I see you with Sean. Plus you two have at least the next 4 years together at Columbia. There has to be something more than friendship," Paige pressed.  
  
"Paige, I'm still with Sean," Lux carefully answered, managing to not deny her attraction to Craig.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you can't like Craig. It's not like you two are married. Besides, Sean definitely has other issues," Paige said. She had gotten more and more skeptical about the worthiness of Sean once Lux told her about his under the table habits. Lux rolled her eyes. Paige's eyes lit up. "Ooh, there is definitely something going on with you and Craig, if not with you and Sean! You didn't even stick up for him!" Paige proclaimed.  
  
"Maybe that's because I've realized it's a waste of time trying to stick up for Sean to you, you're too stubborn to agree with me," Lux said.  
  
"Or maybe you realized I'm right. I mean come on Lux, you deserve better than a DRUG DEALER," she emphasized. Lux nodded her head, not truly responding.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next night Lux made her way up to Paige's house carefully. She had learned through all her prior party experiences that she probably wasn't going to have a great time. She was still looking forward to it though, since Craig promised he would show up. Although, in the back of her head she couldn't forget that she still hadn't broken up with Sean.  
  
"Hey you, long time no see," as if on cue Sean appeared out of nowhere and threw one arm around Lux's shoulder.  
  
"Hi," Lux said tensing a little. She watched as Emma walked by them, glaring at Sean. "What's her problem?" Lux asked as she watched Emma walk into the house.  
  
"No idea," Sean said a little too quickly to be convincing. Lux looked at him suspiciously but decided she had no right to grill him for information when she was being rather sneaky herself.  
  
"Hi," Sean turned around to see Craig walking up next to Lux.  
  
"Hey Craig," Sean answered. Lux smiled at Craig. "Ready to party the night away?" Sean asked as they headed inside the house. Once again, the house was filled with unrecognizable people. Lux skimmed the crowd for Paige.  
  
"So Lux," Lux turned to look at Sean who was beginning to say something to her, "I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night you and me could—  
  
"Cameron, we got business to handle!" Jay yelled in Sean's direction as he charged through the door. Sean's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Not now," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now," Jay practically growled as he pulled Sean by his collar away from Lux.  
  
"I'm busy," Sean said resisting.  
  
"And I got fucked because of YOU, so as of now, you're not busy!" Jay thrusted Sean towards the door and Lux watched hopelessly as they walked away.  
  
"Great," Lux sighed to herself. "He said he was done with that." She rolled her eyes, not believing she could be so vulnerable.  
  
"Hey Craig!" A voice behind her caught her ear. She turned to see Manny wrap her arms around Craig's neck, pulling him close. He didn't seem to mind. Lux forced herself to look away.  
  
"Where's Sean?" Paige asked turning up next to her friend.  
  
"He ran out with Jay to settle some business," Lux responded, not being able to cover up the resentment in her voice.  
  
"Aww, what a sweet boyfriend. Like I said Lux, you need to dump his ass and get with Craig. Craig is a good catch, and he might get snatched up before you know it," Paige said nodding her head towards Craig. Lux looked over and saw Manny sitting on top of the kitchen counter laughing at something Craig had said. Lux bit her bottom lip and forced herself to look away.  
  
"Craig's a big boy, he can do what he wants," Lux said in a tone a little sharper than she had meant.  
  
* * * *  
  
The night seemed to drag on for Lux. She spent most of it in front of the TV with Ashley and Marco. At around 12 am, Paige came running into the room.  
  
"Guys!! We're going into the hot tub!!" Paige said a little too enthusiastically as Spinner came running in behind her. No one in front of the TV moved. "Oh come on you guys. Come on!" Paige said as she grabbed Ashley and Lux's arms, pulling them off the couch.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't bring a swim suit," Lux said.  
  
"It's ok, you left one here from the last time we went in. It's in my room, the top drawer," Paige said grinning at her friend. Ashley sighed and grabbed a bag she brought, heading to the bathroom. "Go on!" Paige said pushing Lux gently towards the stairs. Lux was almost at Paige's room when a familiar voice came from the room across the hall. Lux turned towards it, gently turning the doorknob and letting herself in. She was faced with a lot of smoke. Sean, Emma, and some other unknown people were lying on the bed, smoking pot.  
  
"Sean?!" Lux asked surprised.  
  
"Oh, hey Lux," Sean said struggling to sit up. "What's up?" he was obviously high. Lux was pissed.  
  
"I didn't think you had come back," she snapped.  
  
"Ohh yeah, I settled that stuff with Jay and here I am," he said. "Come here," he tried to pull Lux towards him.  
  
"You said you would stop smoking pot," Lux said coughing through the smoke.  
  
"Sorry mother," he retorted in a taunting tone. "But a little pot hasn't hurt anyone." The rest of the group laughed. Lux shook her head and with one last glare in Sean's direction, slammed the door behind her as she stomped off. Still shaking her head with anger, and let herself into Paige's room. Angrily, she pulled open the drawer and saw her bathing suit lying there. She quickly grabbed it and turned to leave when she bumped into someone she hadn't noticed walk in after her. Looking up, she saw it was Jay.  
  
"If you're looking for Sean he's in the next room getting high," Lux snapped at Jay trying to move around him.  
  
"Ohh I'm not looking for Sean," Jay said moving in the same direction as Lux did, blocking her from moving forward.  
  
"Then who are you looking for?" Lux asked with a touch of impatience in her voice.  
  
"Ooh, feisty are we? That's how I like them," Jay sneered. Lux rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look Jay, I really don't have time for your bullshit right now. I have no money or pot for you to steal from me, so I don't know why you're even wasting your time right now," Lux said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Jay.  
  
"You might not have money or pot, but you do have something else I might be interested in." There was something about the tone of his voice that made Lux look towards the door. It was shut.  
  
"Look, let me go," Lux said angrily again trying to move around him.  
  
"I told Sean not to fuck with me," Jay started moving closer to Lux. "In fact I specifically told him if he didn't get straight with me I would be coming after things more valuable to him, like you for instance." Lux swallowed hard.  
  
"Sorry Jay, but I'm pretty sure at this point I'm not as valuable to Sean as marijuana is," Lux kept the icy tone in her voice even though her palms were starting to sweat.  
  
"Oh you only think that because he's currently high off his ass. But when he comes around he'll realize what's more valuable to him. But it's a good thing he doesn't know what the fuck is going on right now, gives me more free reign." Jay said softly.  
  
"More free reign to do what?" Lux snapped, glancing towards the door once again.  
  
"I could never understand what it was about you that got Sean so enthralled that he forgot where his loyalties were. He started to lose track of important thing, you know what I mean. So I think I'm ready to experience what it is about you that's so great," Jay said placing his arms firmly on Lux's waist. He pulled her towards him and she felt him bury his head in her hair.  
  
"Get off me!" Lux said trying to push him away. Jay, however, ignored her and pressed his lips against hers. Lux screamed against his mouth and pushed him away, slapping him hard across the face. Jay rubbed his jaw gently and laughed menacingly at Lux.  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that bitch," Jay said. With that, he reached for Lux's shirt, ribbing some of the front buttons as he tried to pry it off her.  
  
"Stop it!" Lux screamed again, as loud as she could as she fought to get to the door. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew Sean wouldn't hear her from the room across the hall. She struggled as she Jay pushed her down on Paige's bed and forced himself on top of her. Lux pushed hard against his chest, but it was like pushing against a wall of cement. She felt his fingers wrap themselves around her throat in a threatening way.  
  
"If you fight me anymore, I'll strangle you," he hissed in her ear, Lux could feel his breath against the side of her face. With that he started to kiss down her neck. Lux drew her knee up felt it make contact with his groin. Jay collapsed on her with pain and violently pushed both her hands down on the side of her face with his.  
  
"You stupid bitch. I was going to be nice," he leered at her as his free hand fumbled with the clasp on her jeans.  
  
"Get off me!" Lux screamed as she tried with all her might to free her hands. Miraculously, Jay did get off her, but Lux could tell it wasn't by his free will. She pushed herself up and saw Craig throwing Jay against a wall.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Craig yelled at Jay. Jay was caught by surprise for a moment but then reeled at Craig, punching him hard in the face. Craig staggered for a moment as Lux watched, but then quickly regained himself and threw himself at Jay, punching him hard in the eye. Jay fell to the ground as Craig kicked him hard in the stomach until Jay had keeled over, clutching his side. Craig turned around wiping his bloody nose on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked Lux, looking concerned. Lux looked up at Craig clearly shaken. She was quickly buttoning her shirt, fingering the bottom where it was ripped. "Lux," Craig started as his hand gently cupped her face. She moved her face away, refusing to meet his glance. "Ok, it's ok. He's not going to touch you anymore," Craig said trying to comfort Lux. He noticed that she had started shaking, and was tugging on the rip in her shirt to conceal her stomach. Craig immediately took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her. Lux looked grateful and pulled it on. "Let's get out of here," Craig said placing his arm over Lux's shoulder and guiding her out of the room. He threw one more glare at Jay and headed out the door. Lux followed Craig downstairs with her head bent down.  
  
"Lux, aren't you going in the hot tub?" Paige called to her friend when she saw her emerge wearing Craig's sweatshirt.  
  
"We're leaving actually," Craig answered quickly for Lux.  
  
"Leaving? Why?" Paige looked surprised.  
  
"Look Paige, Jay is upstairs and I suggest you kick him out of your house," Craig said as he grabbed Lux and his coats and headed out the door. Lux was walking in a zombie-like stupor. Craig caught up with her and placed her coat over her shoulders like a cape. He was trying to decide whether or not to try to get her to talk, but decided against it when Lux seemed content walking in silence.  
  
When they finally reached her house, Lux paused before going up the driveway. Craig gazed up at her house, no lights were on.  
  
"Lux, are your parents home?" he asked. Lux shook her head.  
  
"They're away for the weekend," she said in a very tired worn out voice.  
  
"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? We have a guest room," he added. Lux looked over at him, and then nodded her head. However, she headed up the driveways. Craig followed her, confused, but then realized she was just going to pick up some things she needed over night.  
  
When they arrived at Craig's house, Joey asked no questions as to why Lux was spending the night when he saw the state she was in. She wasn't looking at anyone and saying next to nothing. Craig's eyes pleaded with Joey to understand, so he did. Craig showed Lux the guest room with bathroom attached. Lux nodded and headed off to the bathroom. Craig went towards his bathroom and got ready for bed. He decided to say goodnight to Lux and see whether she was up to talking or not. When he made his way into the bedroom, he noticed that she was still in the bathroom. He settled himself on the corner of the bed, prepared to wait for her when he heard a gagging sound followed by coughing coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Lux?" he called through the closed door. There was no answer. Craig cautiously opened the door to see Lux crouched over the toilet throwing up. He rushed to her side and brushed her hair out of her face. Her hair was wet and Craig realized she just got out of the shower. He waited until she finished and watched as she automatically brushed her teeth. Craig followed Lux out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed, looking at Craig. He sat across from her, meeting her gaze.  
  
"Thank you," she said simply. Craig was startled by the simplicity of the statement.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied. "Look Lux, my room is right down the hall, if you need anything," he said. Lux nodded. "Ok, well goodnight," he said as he stood up.  
  
"Goodnight," Lux said watching him. Craig walked towards her and kissed her gently on her forehead. Lux watched his retreating back and pulled the blankets tightly around her falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed!! The next chapter will be up soon, promise. 


	25. The Day After

Thanks so much to all the reviews I got! Thank you Oxnard, lovinUdeeply,Sh0rTy003, and SeanLuvr. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lux woke up not knowing exactly where she was until the events of the previous night came flooding back. Quickly she changed out of pj's and into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. It was 11 am and once she had made her way downstairs Craig was already helped Angela get breakfast.  
  
"Hey," he said when he saw her walk in.  
  
"Hi," Lux answered.  
  
"Well we have a fine assortment of breakfast foods for you. Everything from bagels to toast to 5 kinds of cereal, your pick," Craig said pointing to everything lined up on the counter.  
  
"Hmm I don't know, what does Angela suggest is the best?" Lux asked the little girl.  
  
"Frosted flakes are good," Angela said taking a handful out of the box and eating them one by one. Lux smiled at her and took the box, pouring herself a helping of it. Craig watched Lux smiling, she looked much better. Lux pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and caught Craig watching her.  
  
"What?" she asked. Craig smiled.  
  
"Nothing," he answered quickly.  
  
"Where's Joey?" she asked.  
  
"Upstairs working on laundry," Craig stated. Lux nodded her head.  
  
"Are you going to sleepover tonight too?" Angela asked Lux with big eyes. Lux smiled at the little girl.  
  
"No, I'm going to go home tonight."  
  
"Why did you spend the night here last night?" Angela asked. Lux swallowed hard and met Craig's eyes quickly for a moment.  
  
"Well my mom and dad are out of town and I didn't want to be home alone," Lux answered. Angela mulled that over while she ate another fist full of frosted flakes.  
  
"Were you scared to be home alone?" Angela asked. Lux looked down at the child again and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, I was scared," she said quietly as she poured milk on her cereal. She felt Craig's arm gently place itself over hers. She looked up and smiled at him. "And if it wasn't for your brother's generous offer to let me stay here tonight, I might not have been able to sleep at all," Lux said speaking to Angela but looking at Craig.  
  
"It was nothing," Craig said smiling. Angela began to giggle. "What?" Craig asked turning to his sister?  
  
"Nothing," she said giggling.  
  
"Nothing?" Craig asked as he began to tickle his sister. Lux smiled as she watched and munched on her cereal.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few hours later Lux thanked Joey, said goodbye to Angela, and headed home. Craig was walking with her.  
  
"So you're sure you're going to be alright alone for the day?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call you if I anything happens. Don't worry," Lux assured him. Craig nodded as his hand sidled up next to hers, and took it. He was gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as they reached her driveway.  
  
"Lux?" a voice came from behind them. Lux turned to see Sean walking up the driveway towards them. Craig quickly dropped Lux's hand. "Where have you been all night? Paige said you left the party in a rush last night," Sean said rubbing his eyes. He was met by a cold glare from Lux. "What? Did you spend the night with Craig?" Sean practically spat.  
  
"Yes I did," Lux snapped back. Sean's eyes narrowed as he started to move towards Craig. Lux, however, placed herself in front of Craig.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about it," Lux said before Sean could come close enough to Craig to punch.  
  
"I better leave you two alone," Craig muttered. He hurried down the driveway as Sean glared at him.  
  
"Lux, what the FUCK is going on?" Sean hissed as her.  
  
"We are through Sean," Lux said simply as she turned on her heel to enter her house.  
  
"What?" Sean asked quickly grabbing Lux's arm and pulling her back.  
  
"Don't touch me," Lux said snapping her arm away from him.  
  
"So I can't touch you but Craig can?" Sean spat at Lux.  
  
"Yes," Lux responded. Sean's face contorted with fury.  
  
"Lux, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Let me clue you in, since you're obviously oblivious. Last night while you were getting high off your ass you're friend Jay was trying to RAPE ME in the room right next to yours. And of course, you were having such a grand old time with marijuana that you clearly couldn't hear me screaming for help. Thankfully Craig heard and pulled him off me before things got too far. YES I spent the night at Craig's and YES we are through. OK?" Lux said sharply. Sean took a step back.  
  
"Jay tried to rape you?" was all he could say.  
  
"Yes, and apparently it's because of some business deal that didn't go well between you two. Apparently I'm the target if things don't work out for you, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it."  
  
"Lux," Sean began, but he was clearly at a loss for words.  
  
"Don't say anything Sean. We're done," Lux said turning back to her house.  
  
"Oh, and things are starting with you and Craig?" Sean yelled at her back. Lux stopped and turned back around.  
  
"Get a grip Sean. What's starting with me and anyone really isn't any of your business, especially after last night."  
  
"Clearly Emma and everyone else was right about you and Craig. You know everyone in the fucking world warned me about you two, how Craig was going to steal you from me. But good luck with him. He's not exactly the most faithful guy. You two are obviously made for each other," Sean paused in his ranting as Lux rolled her eyes.  
  
"Real mature Sean, making stupid attacks on Craig's integrity when YOU are the drug dealer."  
  
"YOU probably made up that stupid story about Jay. He wouldn't lay a finger on you, let alone try to RAPE you, you're probably just trying to come up with some excuse so you and Craig can get together without looking bad." Lux took a step back, truly stung by Sean's words.  
  
"You don't believe me?" she asked.  
  
"Why should I? You've showed me no proof. Are you going to the police? No. Clearly you're lying,"  
  
"I think you better go before I call the police on you," Lux said as she turned to her door and let herself in, slamming the door behind her and in Sean's face. Sean heaved a deep breath out and ran his fingers through his hair. Turning on his heel, he walked for the last time down Lux's driveway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Is this what Emma's been praying for? Is it finally time for Emma and Sean to have a third chance? Will Craig and Lux really have a relationship?  
  
I know this chapter is much shorter than the other ones, but I'll have the next one up soon. Please review!! 


	26. Confessions

"What happened with you? You just kind of ran out of there with Craig, and he yelled something about how Jay was upstairs, but I didn't really catch all of it. Were you alright?" Paige asked her friend the following Monday as they walked together towards Mr. Simpson's class.  
  
"I don't really feel like talking about it now," Lux said eyeing the floor.  
  
"Ok, but you'll tell me later right?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, later," Lux said feeling she should tell her best friend what almost happened in her own bedroom. Lux felt someone walk past her quickly and by the time she looked up she saw an angry figure of Sean ignoring both her and Paige.  
  
"Soo, did you and Sean get into a fight again?" Paige asked expectantly. Lux let out a bitter laugh.  
  
"We broke up." Paige stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her friend.  
  
"You broke up? So is that a good thing or bad thing?" she ventured cautiously.  
  
"Good thing for me, I broke up with him. He didn't seem too happy though."  
  
"Well no duh, he doesn't look too happy. But good for you. So does this leave you free for other pursuits such as say...Craig?" Lux rolled her eyes.  
  
"Paige I haven't even been single for like, a few days. Give it some time will you?"  
  
"Alright," Paige said as she continued to walk to class. "But I get the feeling that you won't be single for long. And I'm amazingly accurate when I get these feelings." Lux laughed and pushed open the door to class taking her usual seat.  
  
Lux dropped her backpack on the wooden table in the library, prepared to spend her free period productively. Plus it would be a good way to keep herself free from distractions that were normally in the cafeteria, such as Jay and Sean. Pulling out her thick government book, she began to mentally go over the chapters she had to review for the midterm. As she flipped to chapter 15, she saw Sean enter the library. Lux couldn't help but be surprised, since the library was not one of Sean's favorite spots to spend his time off in. Spotting Emma a few tables away, she assumed that he was there to see her, and it surprised Lux how little this thought bothered her. However, Sean clearly had other plans. He approached her table put both his hands on it, glaring at Lux.  
  
"You lied to me," he growled in a low voice.  
  
"What are you talking about Sean?" Lux asked as she gazed at him uninterestedly over the top of her book.  
  
"I talked to Jay today. He said YOU came onto HIM and he practically had to fight you off," Sean continued to hiss. Lux was taken aback by this news.  
  
"Oh is that what he's saying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever. I don't have time for this right now ok Sean. So if that's all you came here to say, you can leave now. Plus, you should be happy we're over now, since I "came onto Jay"' Lux added rolling her eyes at the statement. Sean suppressed the rage that was building in him due to her complete nonchalance about the entire breakup. Instead, he turned around and stomped out of the room. Lux looked down at her hands which were gripping her textbook so tightly her knuckles were turning while. How dare Jay tell everyone I was coming onto him. She thought to herself. Swallowing her anger, she forced herself to focus on the words she read.  
  
"Hey," Craig said as he approached Lux on her daily walk home.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling at him.  
  
"I looked for you 6th period, but you weren't in the café."  
  
"Yeah, I had some reading to catch up on."  
  
"Wow , I'm impressed. You already got into college, what's the studying for?" Craig asked. Lux playfully punched him in the stomach.  
  
"You know we have to keep our grades up at least until the mid-year reports go out. They still keep track of those," Lux added. Craig nodded his head.  
  
"I know I know." Craig said as he followed Lux through an empty parking lot. "So....do you have any plans for tonight?"  
  
Lux paused before answering, her brows furrowed. "Nope."  
  
"Oh, well if you want, we could go see Lost In Translation. It's still in theatre's," Craig said in sort of jumble.  
  
"I'd love to," Lux said turning to face him. Craig smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, cool, so say around 7-ish? I'll come pick you up." They had reached Lux's house and stopped walking.  
  
"Ok, sounds good," Lux said. Craig smiled and turned to continue his walk home.  
  
Lux's phone was ringing the second she walked in her house.  
  
"Ok, spill," Lux heard Paige on the other end. Lux spent the next 15 minutes telling Paige exactly what happened. She was met with silence.  
  
"Paige? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," Paige sounded very shaken.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lux asked, hearing her voice weakly. She heard Paige laugh bitterly.  
  
"I should ask you if you're ok. God Lux, I had no idea. I would have never had a party if I knew anything like that would happen. In my own room! I feel sick," Paige said.  
  
"It's ok. There's no way you could have known anything like that would happen."  
  
"I know how hard that must have been for you," Paige started, but stopped. Lux tilted her head as she adjusted the phone, curiously waiting for Paige to continue, but she didn't.  
  
"Yeah" Lux said not really believing she did know what it was like. Paige swallowed hard.  
  
"I'm not just saying that. I really know what it's like. Freshman year, I was at this party, and I was....I was raped," Paige said quickly. Lux's eyes widened.  
  
"You were raped?" she asked automatically assuming she hadn't heard her correctly.  
  
"Yeah, by this jerk from another school. Dean, that was his name. It was like, there was nothing I could do. No one heard me saying no, over and over again. It was really hard for me at first, you know. Hazel was the only person I told. And then Ashley found out. Then gradually JT and Spinner found out. JT tried to beat Dean up, and then Spinner was about to, but I stopped him," Paige explained.  
  
"Did you press charges?" Lux asked.  
  
"Yeah, I knew nothing would really come from it. I had waited too long. But hopefully it scared him enough that he won't ever think of doing that to anyone else, ever." Lux had never heard this kind of seriousness in Paige's voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Paige. I had no idea you had been through anything like that."  
  
"Well now you know. But it's ok. I saw a counselor, and it got better. A lot better." Lux nodded her head, even though Paige couldn't see her. Trying to change the subject to something lighter, she said,  
  
"Guess who I'm going out with tonight?"  
  
"Craig?" Paige guessed in almost a second.  
  
"Yes, but I think it might just be as friends. I don't know actually."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Movies."  
  
"Oh hun, it is such a date," and the two girls did something that they hadn't done in a while; they started giggling.  
  
"The Date" is coming up next. Please review!! 


End file.
